Sonic Toddlers
by Abby254
Summary: Tails' invention backed fired and turned him and the others into toddlers. Now, it's up to Cream, Charmy, and Tails' cousin, Wally to take care of these 2-year olds. Not a Chaream story.R&R
1. Tails' Invention Backfire

On a find day in November, in a big mansion like house, lived the Sonic Heroes. Tails managed to put the last finishing touches on his new invention. He was quite pleased with himself once he was finished with it. A few minutes later, his friends came to his lab to see his new invention.

"Hey, little buddy! Whatca working on?" Sonic asked. "My new invention, Sonic! It might be my best one yet." Tails responded. "Really? How so?" Amy asked the young 2-tailed fox. "Well, it's supposed to make anybody younger." Tails said. "Oh, my! Can it really do that, Tails?" Vanilla asked. Tails nodded at the 26-year old mother rabbit.

"Uh-huh. Observed!" Tails said and ran to the machine and turned it on. But, something was wrong and the machine was overloading. "Uh... Tails?" Knuckles asked, "what's it doing?". "I don't know! But I think we should get back before it-!" But it was too late, the machine shot a pink and blue laser at Tails and the others and once it was finished, it exploded from it being overloaded.

A few minutes later, Cream, Charmy, and Tails' older cousin, Wally ran into the lab and gasped. They saw 13 2-year old toddlers. "What in the world happened to them?!" Wally asked. "Their soooo CUTE!" Cream squealed. "What do we do now, Wally?" Charmy asked.

"Maybe ask my mommy for help?" Cream suggested. "I'm afraid not, kiddo." Wally said to the 6-year old rabbit. "Why not?" The kids asked. "Look right next to Shadow." Wally said and pointed. The two 6-year olds looked in the direction Wally was pointing and saw a 2-year old female lopped-ear cream-colored rabbit with brown hair in the middle of her head.

She was looking around the house. Cream and Charmy gasped at their one ray of hope. "Now what are going to do?" Charmy asked the 2-tailed 9-year old blue fox. Wally looked at the time and saw it was getting late. A few hours later, Wally and the 2 kids got done eating and feeding the toddlers.

They were giving each of them a bath and putting them in footie pajamas and get them ready for bed. Sonic was last and when he saw Cream walking towards him he started to run. "Sonic! Get back here now!" Wally said and ran after him. A few minutes later, Wally came in the room soaked and wet with a now in footie pajama crying Sonic in his arms.

Cream and Charmy laughed at Wally's appearance. Wally glared at the 2 kids and let out a little growl which the kids heard and became quiet and scared. Wally got finished tucking in Vanilla in the bed and she looked up at Wally with her eyes half-way as the fox bend down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Wally was about to leave when suddenly, "Olly!" Wally stopped and turn and saw 13 fully awaked toddlers. "What's wrong, guys!" Wally asked the toddlers. "Wood woo wead wus a storwy, pwease?" Vanilla asked in a toddler accent. She gave Wally the puppy look. Wally sighed and put his arms up in defeat.

"Alright, ya'll win. I'll read ya'll a story." Wally said. "YAY!" The toddlers cheered. Vanilla flew to the bookshelf and grabbed a book and gave it to Wally. She sat innhis lap and the rest of the toddlers gathered around the duo and listened. Wally opened the book. "Once upon a time..." Wally began the story.

"Then they lived happily ever after, The End." Wally closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. He saw the toddlers getting back in the huge bed. They got under the cover and begin to fall asleep. What caught Wally's attention was Vanilla. She crawled next to Vector and curled aganist him.

She stuck her thumb in her mouth and begin to suck on it while holding her ear in her sleep. Vector blushed a little and held Vanilla in his arms and fell asleep. Wally smiled at the now sleeping toddlers. He turned off the light and walked out of the room and closed the door quietly trying not to wake up the toddlers.

Wally checked on Cream and Charmy and he saw them both sleeping on the couch with the t.v still on. He turned off the t.v and grabbed the 2 sleeping kids and put Charmy in his room placed him on his bed and tucked him in. "Goodnight, Charmy." Wally whispered to the 6-year old bee. The response he got was a smile. Then, he left the room.

Wally placed Cream on his bed since she doesn't have her own room yet. Wally grabbed a stuffed teddy bear and gave it to Cream. Which she grabbed it and snuggled it in her sleep. Wally got into his pajamas and got into his bed layed right next to the sleeping Cream.

He saw her shift a little and saw her stuck her thumb in her mouth and began sucking her thumb like he saw Vanilla did. Wally smiled at her and begin petting her softly. "Goodnight, Cream." Wally whispered to her. He got the same response except Cream started purring in her sleep._  
_

Wally was a little surprised by this but chuckled a little. A few minutes later, Wally layed his head on his pillow and put his hands behinde his head and looked up at the ceiling. 'Maybe the toddlers won't be so bad.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe tomorrow will be better for us.' He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hope ya'll like this. If you don't then don't comment it.


	2. Mall Madness

The next morning, Wally woke up with the sun ray hitting his eye. Wally turned over and saw Cream still sleeping in the same position except, she was sleeping a little more closer to him than last night. He felt himself blush a little. He decided to get up slowly and carefully and walked out of the room quietly.

He walked over to Charmy's room and saw him asleep still. He finally walked over to the toddler's room. Once he opened the door, he looked inside and saw them asleep still. He closed the door and walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

He made homemade chocolate chip pancakes, with glasses of orange juice, bacon, and sausage. He heard foot steps an looked behind him and saw his friends and the 13 toddlers. "Hey guys! Want some breakfast?" Wally asked. "You can cook, Wally" Charmy asked. Wally nodded.

"Uh-huh. Now, what do ya'll want on ya'lls pancakes?" He asked. "I want some strawberries on mine with whipped cream on top, please." Cream asked. "I want some honey on mine, if you don't mind." Charmy said. "Alright! I'll make sure the toddlers have the same on theirs." Wally said.

A few hours later, once they got done with breakfast and did the dishes, the 13 young toddlers sat down on the floor either watching cartoons or playing with some toys that Cream left out. While the 3 older kids were sitting at the table talking. "So, what do we do? What are some plans for the day?" Charmy asked.

"Well...After a while, how about we take the kids to the mall?" Wally suggested. "Yeah! We'll buy them some toys there!" Charmy agreed. Cream looked a little concerned about the idea. "I don't know, guys. Are ya'll sure we can take 13 2-year olds to a big place like that? " She asked with a worried voice.

"Sure, Cream! Their only 2. How bad can they be?" Wally asked. Cream's even more nervous than a few minutes ago. A few hours came and gone and Wally, Cream, and Charmy got the toddlers dressed and ready for the trip. It took 30 minutes to walk to the mall, and they walked inside the mall.

"Olly! Wookie!" Sonic said and pointed at the big Thanksgiving turkey at the entrance of the mall. Wally just smiled him and the other children push the strollers which it contained some of the toddlers in it. Once they got to the top of the escalator, they were admired by the scenery of the mall.

Sonic noticed a giant toy store and ran right over to it. The other toddlers saw him and decided to follow him to the store. Vector noticed Vanilla was having trouble with her stroller strap and decided to help her with it. Once it was done, Vector held Vanilla in his arms and ran over to the toy store where the others were.

Once they got inside, they split up. Meanwhile, with Wally and the other kids; "Uh, Wally? Where are the toddlers?" Cream asked. Wally and Charmy looked behind them and not one of the toddlers was there. "I don't know! I thought they were behind me!" Wally said. "Maybe their at that toy store!" Charmy exclaimed.

The 3 kids ran over to the store and decided to search for the toddlers. 20 minuets came and gone and Wally and the other kids found the toddlers and decided to do a head count. They got 11 toddlers. "Where's Vector and mommy?" Cream asked.

"Look! Their they are!" Charmy said. They saw the little croc holding the sleeping bunny walking their way. Vector was wearing a Sherlock Holmes outfit. He was holding Vanilla in his arms. She was sleeping with a stuffed toy bear in her arms. Wally paid for the stuff and the children walked home.

Once they got back to the mansion, they placed the toddlers in the middle of the living room. Wally stared at them angrily. "YOU BRATS SHOULDN' T BE WONDERING BY YOURSELVES," Wally yelled,"YA'LL HAD US WORRIED SICK AND WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YA'LL, HUH?!". "WALLY!" Charmy and Cream yelled at the fox.

"WHAT?!" Wally yelled. Then, he heard some sniffling and looked behind him and saw the toddlers with tears in their eyes. He got really nervous and started to panic. "Hey! I'm sorr-!" Wally was cut off by Vanilla's crying as she held her stuffed bear closed to her and the other toddlers started crying as well.

Wally picked Vanilla up and cradle her a little. She stopped crying and let out little sniffles. Wally looked at the clock and saw what time it was. A few hours later, the older kids got done eating and feeding the little ones and got them ready for bed. Wally just got done reading them a story and tucked them back in bed.

He saw Cream in her pink nightgown and got in the bed. He put on his blue pajamas and got in the bed with Cream. She looked at Wally with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks turned red and looked at her with wide eyes. She giggled at his expression.

Wally just smiled as he saw her lay her head on her pillow. She got into her sleeping position and fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth again but, Wally didn't mind at all. In fact, he thought it was kinda cute. Wally fell asleep and wonder if tomorrow will be better than today with the toddlers.


	3. Baby Manic and Sonia

6The next few days went a little better than Wally hoped. But, what Wally, Charmy, and Cream didn't know was that they are going to baby-sit 15 toddlers instead of 13. In Mobotropolis, there are 2 hedgehogs walking to the mansion to visit their twin brother, Sonic.

"I wonder how Sonic and his friends are doing, Manic?" Sonia asked her twin brother. "Ahh. I'm sure their fine, Sonia." Manic responded assuring his sister. "There you are, you two meddling hedgehogs!" An evil familiar voice said. The hedgehog twins gasped and looked behind them.

There stood 2 wolves, and 3 robots smiling at the 2 siblings. "It's Sleet, Dingo, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts!" Sonia said with a gasp. "Don't worry, sis. We can take these guys out with no problemo!" Manic said with a confident voice. "Not this time, hedgehog!" Scratch said and pulled out a ray gun and shot it at the duo. It shot out a pink and blue laser (sound familiar?).

Manic jumped out of the way but, Sonia didn't dodge in time and got hit with the laser. "SONIA!" Manic yelled but, he got hit by the laser as well. "That's it, Scratch. Good work!" Sleet said with an evil smile. "Thank you, your wolfyness!" Scratch thank. Sleet pulled out the remote and zapped Dingo with it and turned him into a motorcycle.

Sleet and the 3 robots hoped on the Dingo-cycle and drove off. The smoke cleared and reveal 2 pairs of clothes laying on the ground. Wally saw the clothing and ran towards them with Charmy, Cream and the toddlers right behind him. They recognized the clothings and gasped.

But, they heard giggling and crying from the clothes. "What's that?" Cream asked. "It's coming from their clothes!" Charmy exclaimed. Wally ran to the clothes and picked them up slowly. All 3 pairs of eyes widen at what they saw. Manic and Sonia are alive but as toddlers.

Manic was giggling for no reason and Sonia got and ran to Cream's waist and wrapped her arms around it and cried. "What's wrong, Sonia?" Cream asked with a blush on her face. "I-I...I'm nwakwed!"Sonia responded with a cry. The 3 friends looked at the magenta hedgehog with a nervous look.

A few hours later, Manic and Sonia were at the mansion with clothes on. Manic was playing with the toddlers while Sonia was asleep in Cream's arms with a paci in her mouth. "Hey, Cream! Can you help me cook dinner, please?" Wally asked. "I don't think I can, Wally." Cream responded with a little bit of blush on her face.

"Why not?" Wally asked but he saw why. Sonia was asleep soundly in Cream's arms and he saw Vanilla sleeping also, but in Cream's lap. He giggled at how cute it was. After dinner, Wally washed and put up the dishes and was helping get the toddlers into their pajamas.

Wally layed on his bed and kept looking at Cream for some reason. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Every since their friends were turned into toddlers, he couldn't stop admiring on how Cream treated them and how they looked up to her instead of him or Charmy.

He looked at her and loved seeing her in her same position. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek and gently petted it. He gasped a little as he heard the 6-year old purred in her sleep. He finally had the guts to wrap his arms around her and slowly without waking her up pulled her in a hug.

Cream snuggled him and kept sucking her thumb like a little infant as she slept against Wally's fur. He couldn't help but to smile and finally fell asleep with the little rabbit sleeping snug against him. Unaware of a figure looking at the duo with a gentle smile on it's face.

A few hours came, and a storm came. Wally woke up a little as he felt something shaking. He looked down and saw Cream shaking in her sleep with fear. He was a little worried that something must've happened that got her a little scared. Then, he thought it might be the thundering sound hurting her large ears.

But then, he heard the door opening and saw Charmy holding Tails in his arms and the rest of the toddlers behind him. "What's up?" Wally asked. "These kids were crying. So, I thought maybe we can all sleep in here tonight while the storm passes." Charmy responded.

Wally got nervous and looked at Cream and back at Charmy. He sighed and nodded at the bee. "Great! They can sleep with you and I can sleep on this hamic over here away from the bed." Charmy explained. Wally sighed with a little bit of relief. The toddlers jump with joy and they ran/fly over to Wally's bed and jumped/landed on the bed.

Wally shook his head and giggled a little. He saw Charmy asleep already in the hamic and saw the toddlers already snagged in the bed and asleep. But, he saw Cream still shaking a little bit and pulled her back into a hug. But this time, he rubbed Cream's back gently and heard her purring again. "You know she's kinda cute when she's sleeping, right?" Charmy asked.

Wally looked at the bee with wide eyes. "I can hear her purring from over here, you know." Charmy said with a smile. Charmy fell back asleep and Wally just stared at Cream with his face turning red. He can't keep his eyes off of her. 'I feel weird when I'm around her. But...Why?' Wally thought to himself. He kept looking at her then finally fell back asleep.


	4. Meet the Queen

Wally saw a figure looking through the window and saw it left. He slowly without waking anyone up, got off the bed and tiptoed to the door and out of the room. He was unaware that 2 certain rabbits and a blue hedgehog opened their eye and saw the blue fox left.

Wally opened the door and walked outside of the house and closed the door behind him. It was real pretty outside after it rained but, he had a dark blue jacket on since it was a little chilly outside. He saw the figure staring at him for a minute then, took off into the forest. So, he ran after it and didn't know that the figure wanted him to follow it.

Wally ran until he was in the middle of an open clearing. He looked around him, inspecting the area with his ears perked. His ear twitch to the sound of the bushes rustling and he got himself into a fighting stance and prepare for whatever is in the bush.

"Show yourself!" He yelled at the bush. Out of the bush, revealed a blue hedgehog and a rabbit toddlers and a 6-year old rabbit kid which, Wally recognized right away. "Cream, Sonic, Vanilla! What are you 3 doing here?!" He yelled. Sonic and Vanilla ran behind Cream and both grabbed her waist.

"W-We were following you. You left the house for some reason and we wanted to make sure you were okay." Cream responded with a concern voice. Wally felt guilty for yelling at them. So, he looked at them with a smile. "So, you are the ones who are taking care of my children." A voice said behind them.

Wally and Cream and the 2 toddlers turned around and gasp as they saw a hooded figure in front of them. "Who are you anyway?" Wally asked the figure. The figure pulled down the hood and revealed a purple female hedgehog who was wearing a gold crown in the middle of her head.

"I'm Queen Aleena. The mother of Sonic, Manic, and Sonia." The figure responded. The 2 kids gasped at the hedgehog. "Your the queen?" Wally asked amazed. Aleena nodded. Cream felt a couple of tugs on her dress and looked down and saw Sonic and Vanilla looking at her with tired looks.

She picked them both up and they cuddled against her and fell asleep in her arms. Aleena walked over to them and saw her son asleep. She smiled and stroke her son on his head. Unaware of a tear sliding down her face. Cream notice this and looked at her with a worried look.

"Are you okay, Miss Aleena?" Cream asked. Aleena looked at her with a smile on her face and nodded. She wiped the tear from her eye. Vanilla shifted a little and stuck her thumb in her mouth and began sucking on her thumb. Aleena looked at the children with a smile on her face.

"Will you children do me a favor and take care of my children for me, please?" Aleena asked. "Sure! We'll take real good care of them!" Wally said with a determined face. "Thank you both!" Aleena said with a smile on her face. She got down to their level and gave them both a hug.

Aleena released the 2 friends and stood up at her full height and looked at the children. "We will meet again in the future. But for now, we'll depart." Aleena said and then left within the fog that was just forming. Wally and Cream saw Aleena dissappear in the fog as if she just vanish.

"You want to keep this a little secret between us both?" Wally asked Cream. Cream looked at the fox and nodded in agreement. The 2 friends headed back to the mansion. Unaware of being watched by a certain mobian looking at the 2 friends with an evil grin.


	5. The return of Sally Acorn

The next day, Wally was making breakfast and already have the day planned. They were going sight seeing around the city. Everyone got up, ate the breakfast Wally made, got dressed and left the mansion into the cool morning. The toddlers were either walking with the kids, run, or skip.

But, Wally stopped dead in his tracks. Charmy, Cream, and the toddlers stopped with him and gave him a concern look. "What's wrong, Wally?" Charmy asked the fox. "Get behind me! Now!" Wally said with a stern voice. Charmy didn't move from Wally's side.

Cream, however moved behind the 2 boys with the toddlers following her and stand right next to her. Wally glared at a familiar figure which was standing against a pole with an evil smirk. Charmy and Cream gasped as the figure walked towards them.

The figure was a female chipmunk wearing a blue vest and blue boots. She was Sally Acorn, Sonic's ex-girlfriend. She was looking at the kids with an evil smile. She walked until she was right in front of the children. "Well, Wally. Long time, no see." She said with an evil voice.

"What d-do you want, Miss Sally?" Cream asked with a nervous voice. Cream felt a couple of tugs and looked down and saw Sonic and Vanilla. They lifted their arms up at Cream. She picked them both up and held them in her arms. Sally looked at the three friends and walked over to them.

She kneeled down to Cream's level and looked at them with evil eyes. She even notice that Sonic and Vanilla were a little scared of her. "Give me Sonic, and I promise I won't cause any trouble for ya'll." She said with an evil grin. Cream and Charmy just stared at her with wide eyes while Wally let out a snarl.

"And if Cream doesn't give Sonic to you, Sally?" Charmy asked with a stern, confident voice. Sally just grin at the question "Well, Charmy. I have no choice but to..." Sally said and then grabbed Vanilla out of Cream's arm and jumped over Wally and Charmy which made them gasp. "Take this little cutie-pie off ya'lls hands!" Sally said while holding Vanilla by the scuff.

All 3 kids gasped with horror as they saw Vanilla trying to get out of Sally's grip. But, Vanilla's kicking and crying just made Sally laugh. "MOTHER!" Cream yelled. Sally's ear twitched and made her laugh even more. "Give Vanilla back NOW, Sally!" Wally yelled with anger.

"No! If you don't give me Sonic, then, you shall not have this child back, Wally!" Sally said and then took off with Vanilla over her shoulder. The little toddler rabbit was crying real hard while she was reaching out to Cream. Wally chased Sally but, she was too far ahead. 'Man! I lost them! II'll get Sally for this!" Wally thought then ran back to the others.

Meanwhile, Sally was running through the forest with Vanilla still crying from being taken away from her daughter. Sally stopped at her house and walked inside. She placed Vanilla in the playpen in the nursery room and stuck a purple paci in her mouth. She began to suck on it but, then she spit at Sally's head.

"Mwe want Cweam!" Vanilla yelled at her with tears still in her eyes. Sally just looked at her annoyed. "Well, Cream's not here now, sweetie! So, you'll just have to get used to it hear!" Sally yelled back with anger in her voice. Vanilla looked at the chipmunk with feared eyes.

She looked down at the ground as her kept sliding down her cheeks. "That's more like it. Come to Aunt Sally." Sally said and picked Vanilla up and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with Vanilla sitting in her lap. Sally grabbed the pacifier and cleaned it up with a rag.

"Now, let's try this again, okay, Vanilla?" Sally asked. Vanilla just stared at her with halfway eyes and nodded. Sally stuck the paci back into Vanilla's mouth but this time, she didn't spit it out. Sally just smiled at her and rubbed her back slowly. Vanilla didn't let a purr for her. She just sat in Sally's lap sucking her paci with tears still running down her face.

Vanilla didn't think about what would happen to her. All she could think about was her daughter and her friends and how they would save her from this "witch".


	6. The rescue plan

Wally ran to the other children. "Well? Did you get them?" Charmy asked. Wally shook his head. "No. Sally was already out of reach. I couldn't catch up with them." Wally responded. Cream looked at Wally for a minute and then got her, cover her face with her hands and began to cry.

Tails notice this and walked over to her and had both his arms up. Cream saw this and picked the little fox cub up and held him against her body. Wally looked at the 2 friends with sadness in his eyes. "That's it! We'll rescue Vanilla from Sally!" Wally said with his arm in the air.

"Yeah. But, do you know where Sally is keeping Vanilla?" Charmy asked. Wally's eyes frowned from Charmy's question. "To be honest, I don't know." Wally said with a guilty voice. All 3 kids sighed. The toddlers looked at the 3 kids with confused looks.

The kids and toddlers were unaware of a figure watching them in the tree. "They look desperate. I'll help them find their friend!" The figure whispered to itself and then fled. Meanwhile, "WHAAA!" Vanilla was crying in her playpen. She didn't want to be there she wanted to be with her daughter, Cream and the rest of her friends.

An older rabbit walked in the nursery room and walked over to Vanilla. She was a rabbit with a robotic arm and legs. She picked the crying baby mother rabbit up and walked over to the living room and sat the chair. Vanilla was still crying not wanting to be held by the rabbot.

"Bunnie! Will you make that thing shut-up?!" A green annoyed hedgehog asked. He was wearing a black jacket and has red sunglasses on the top of his head. "Well Sugar-Scourge, this poor little darling was taken away from her daughter and scared halfa to death!" Bunnie responded with an angry voice.

Sally came in the room with a bottle of warm milk in her hand. She grabbed Vanilla from Bunnie and walked to the rocking chair and sat down in it. She placed the bottle in Vanilla's mouth. Vanilla started to calm down a bit and began drinking the milk.

"Thank you Sally for shutting her up. I couldn't think straight with her crying and stuff!" Scourge said with a relief. Vanilla kept looking at the bottle with her eyes opened half-way. Sally looked at her with a a gentle smile. Once Vanilla was done, Sally patted her on the back.

After a few minutes, Vanilla let out a huge burp. She fell asleep with her head on Sally's shoulder and Scourge couldn't help but to smile a little. He walked over to Sally and grabbed Vanilla gently and hold her against his chest. Vanilla layed her head on his shoulder and held him in her sleep.

There was a figure outside the house looking through the window and witness the whole thing and ran off. Meanwhile, Wally and his friends were back at the mansion and trying to figure out how to find Sally and Vanilla. Cream heard some sniffling and looked down at her feet.

She saw Vector crying and holding onto her leg. "What's wrong, Vector?" Cream asked the 2-year old crocodile. "Me want Vanillwa bwack!" Vector responded. Cream looked at Vector with sad eyes. So, she picked him up and gave him a gentle hug to comfort him.

Wally witness this and lowered his head down in shame and guilt. Then, there was banging at the door and startled the children. Wally ran to the door and opened it and it revealed a female badger. "Uh...Who are you?" Wally asked. "My name is Sticks the badger and ddon't worry. I'm on your side." The badger responded.

Wally let Sticks inside the house and lead her into the living room where the others were and explained who she is. "Why are you here and how did you know where we live, Sticks?" Charmy asked. "I followed ya'll here, and to help you find your rabbit friend!" Sticks responded.

"Hm. Okay, do you know where she is, Miss Sticks?" Cream asked. "Sure! I'll show you where they are." Sticks responded. "Alright! We'll go find Sally and bring back Vanilla!" Wally said with a determined voice. "YEAH!" The children yelled with their hands in the air.


	7. Vanilla's Memories

AN: This idea came from Spd243's "Baby Love" story.

Vanilla was in her playpen sound asleep. She was having a vision or a flashback:

[What's going on here?" Sonic asked when he opened the door. "Sonic help us! We're being attack-!" Tails was cut off by Vector. "Well look who's here! If it ain't Sonic the kidnapper!" Vector exclaimed as he held Tails down. "I'm no kidnapper, pal!" Sonic exclaimed. Then a figure walked up behind Sonic. "Ahh. I-It's you!" Vector said with a surprised voice.

"How nice to see you again, Detective." Vanilla said with a pleasant voice. "Hey look, Cream! Someone's here to see ya!" Sonic said with a wink and pointed to Vanilla. Cream turned around and then, her eyes widen at the familiar figure. "I finally found... My baby!" Vanilla said with her arms wide open.

"Ma...Ma...Mama?" Cream asked as tears formed in her eyes. Vanilla and Cream hugged each other with tears of joy in their eyes. "Oh, my baby!" Vanilla said. Everyone else looked at this mother and daughter moment with smiles on their faces. "Cream's mother!" Chris exclaimed as he and Sonic looked at the 2 rabbits.

"How can I ever repay you, Detective Vector?" Vanilla asked her old friend. "Aww. No sweat!" Vector said with his hand on the back of his head. "And thank you, Sonic for taking such good care of my little girl, I'm so grateful!" Vanilla said to Sonic. "Huh? Grateful? Bu-!" Vector ask.

"What did Sonic do?" Charmy asked. "You remember me, Vector. I'm Sonic the Kidnapper!" Sonic said with a playful voice. "Hey, my old pal, Sonic! Fancy meeting you here!" Vector said acting surprised to see Sonic. "Come on, Charmy! We don't want to be late for our next job, do we?" Vector ask the bee.

"What's the big rush, Vector? Stick around, why don't ya?" Sonic suggested. "Yeah! We we're just getting to the swing of things!" Amy agreed. "Thanks anyway! But, times a waisting and I'm busy!" Vector said nervously. "I detect a little uneasiness, detective!" Sonic said playfully. Everyone started laughing at Sonic's little joke.]

Vanilla was laughing about it too in her sleep. Then, she had another dream:

["Hey! Get back here, you little rat!" A voice said. A 6-year old rabbit was running through the forest trying to get home and away from 3 mobian dogs. She didn't know that there was a figure following them through the trees. She kept running until, she tipped over a tree branch on the ground and fell on her stomach.

The 3 dogs finally caught up to the little rabbit. The 2 twin dogs picked her up and held her by her arms. They were both pit bulls. The third one was a german shepard and he walked up to the rabbit. "I have to admit, Vanilla. You ran real fast. But... Not fast enough." The german shepard said

He punched Vanilla in her stomach hard. She groaned in pain. The pit bull twins let go of her as she fell to the ground while holding her stomach. All 3 dogs were kicking her. Hard too. But then, the figure jumped out of the tree, and charged at one of the pit bulls.

The other 2 gasped as they recognized the figure. He was an 8-year old male crocodile with a pair of headphones on his head, a black torso, and a gold chain around his neck. "Okay, Soda! Why don't you, Rocky and Rolly get and leave this poor kid alone!" Vector said.

"Stay out of this, Vector! This does not concern you!" Soda said. Vector ran towards them and knocked Rocky and Rolly to the tree. Soda looked at him with scared eyes and then took off with his minions running after him. Vector looked pretty satisfied with himself.

Then, he looked at Vanilla with concerned eyes. He put his hand out to Vanilla which she humbly took it and Vector pulled her up on her feet. "T-Thank you, Vector. For saving me from those bullies!" Vanilla thanked him. Vector blushed and scratch the back of his head.

"Aww. No sweat!" Vector said. Vanilla grabbed his hand which it surprised Vector. "Do you want to walk with me to my house, Vector?" Vanilla asked. Vector nodded. "Sure! If your mom is making her famous chocolate chip cookies? Then, I can stay for awhile too!" Vector exclaimed. Both of them started laughing real hard from Vector's remark.]

Vanilla smiled in her sleep. She was thinking about Vector. Her very best friend and crush. Vanilla curled up and stuck her thumb in her mouth and begin sucking on it soundly in her sleep. Bunnie was looking at the little rabbit with a smile on her face.

She placed her hand on Vanilla's side and began rubbing it back and forth. Vanilla let out a little purr in her sleep. Sally came in with Scourage right behind her. "So, the little brat finally fell asleep, Bunnie?" The green hedgehog asked. Bunnie looked at him a little annoyed. "Yes, Sugar-Scourage! The little darling fell asleep!" Bunnie responded annoyed.

"Um, Bunnie? How about we talk in the living room?" Sally asked the rabbot. "Alright, Sally-girl!" Bunnie responded. Both girls left the nursery, leaving Scourage alone with Vanilla. He walked over to the playpen and saw the little rabbit toddler asleep with a smile on her face.

Seeing this made Scourage let a little smile form on his face. He was about to walk out until he heard a little whimper. He looked at the playpen and ran over to it and he saw Vanilla whimpering and kicking in her sleep. (She must be having a nightmare.) Scourage thought to himself.

He picked her up and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down in it and began rocking in it. Vanilla began to calm down and opened her eyes halfway and she saw Scourage looking at her. She climbed until she reach his shoulder. She layed her head on his shoulder and began falling asleep.

She sucked her thumb while she was sleeping. Scourage just starred at her for a few minutes then he smiled. "Hm! You may not be so annoying after all." He whisper in Vanilla's ear. She opened her eyes a little then, closed them again. "Nwighty, Scwourage! Me wuv woo." Vanilla said in her sleep.

Scourage looked at her with wide eyes for a minute then they softened. "I love you too, kid." Scourage said. Then, he fell asleep in the rocking chair. He was unaware of 5 figures starring at the 2 mobians with wide eyes.

Sorry if it took awhile. Hope you enjoy it! R &amp; R!


	8. Sonic and Tails to the Rescue!

The 5 figures were starring at the 2 mobians with wide eyes. These figures were Wally, Charmy, Sonic, Tails and their new friend, Sticks. They were watching them outside the window. "Wow! I didn't know that Scourage had a soft spot!" Wally whispered to the others.

"Okay? What's the plan, Wally?" Sticks asked. "We go in there, me and Sticks will distract Scourage while Charmy, Sonic and Tails grab Vanilla and hi-tail it out of there!" Wally explained. Everyone nodded and prepared themselves. Then, Wally spin-dash and broke the window and Sticks joined with him. Scourage woke up from this surprised. He looked at the intruders and growled.

Sally, Bunnie and a Vixen came in with a shocked look at the commotion. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, WALLY?!" Sally yelled angrily. "We're here to take back what you stole from us, Sally!" Wally responded.

Wally charged at Sally and Sticks went after Scourge and Fiona. While the fight is going on, Charmy quietly told Sonic and Tails to grab Vanilla. The 2 friends nodded and quietly Tails grabbed Sonic's arms and flew to Vanilla's location. Poor Vanilla was watching the fight with tears in her eyes.

Sonic and Tails slowly walked over to Vanilla. Tails tapped Vanilla's shoulder and made her jumped. Before she would reacted, Sonic placed his hand over her mouth and his other hand around her waist. He nodded towards Tails and he nodded back to Sonic.

Tails ran over to them. Vanilla managed to get out of Sonic's grasp and gave Sonic a hug. The hedgehog blushed a little but, smiled and gave a hug back. She did the same to Tails and he did the same back. Both Tails and Sonic grabbed Vanilla's hands and the 3 friends ran to Charmy who saw the whole thing.

Once all 3 of them were out of the house, Charmy saw Wally looking at him and he acknowledge Wally. Wally nodded to Charmy and he grabbed Sticks' arm and use a smokescreen attack which blinded the 4 enemies. Then, Wally teleported the both of them out of the house and catch up with the rest of his friends.

The smoke finally cleared and it revealed an empty room. "Oh! Those kids are sooo going to pay for this!" Sally growled. "What are we going to do, Sally-Girl?" Bunnie asked the angry Chipmunk. "I'm going to find those brats again! Then, I'm going to have my revenge on Wally and his kid friends!" Sally said with an evil smirk.

The 3 allies looked at Sally with real worried looks. Meanwhile, the kids were walking to the mansion. They walked into the house and saw Cream with the toddlers watching, Word World. Wally cleared his throat which got their attention. "Yay! Ya'll are back with mother!" Cream said excitingly.

"Cweam!" Vanilla exclaimed and flew out of Charmy's arms and into Cream's. They both hugged each other with tears of joy in their eyes. "Vanillwa!" Vector ran over to them. "Vwector!" Vanilla exclaimed. She jumped out of Cream's arms and ran over to Vector.

She jumped and Vector caught her in a hug. Wally smiled at this little reunion. He looked at Sticks and saw her smiling at this as well. "Thank you, Sticks for helping us save Vanilla from Sally and her crew." Wally said. Sticks smiled at him. "No problem, Wally. I'm glad I was around the time." Sticks said.

Sticks left the house. Wally noticed that it was late. Everyone was already for bed. Wally walked into the children's room and he saw them all asleep. He smiled and he was about to leave when... he heard whimpering. He noticed that Vanilla was kicking and whimpering in her sleep.

*She must be having nightmares about earlier* Wally thought. Vector opened one of his eyes and saw Vanilla kicking and whimpering. He pulled Vanilla close to his body and she started to calm down. All Vanilla let out was a little whimper. She began to suck her thumb.

Wally smiled and left the room. He got into his pajamas and walked into his room. He saw Cream already asleep while holding Cheese in her sleep. Wally walked over to Cream and got into the bed and got under the quilt. He held Cream close to his fur.

He couldn't help but to stare at Cream's beauty. She was snuggling up against him. Wally's eyes felt heavy and he finally fell asleep. *I hope everything goes smoothly tomorrow* Wally thought.


	9. A day at the Park

That evening it was raining. Again. Wally was sound asleep with Cream snuggling against his body. He heard the door opened but,ignored it. Then, he felt a small tug on his ear. He woke up and saw Tails sitting on Wally's side with big, teary wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Wally asked his little cousin. "T-The thwunder is ary, Olly!" Tails responded. Cream woke up and saw Tails up and shaking in fear. Cream looked worried. "Cwan I sweep wit woo two, pwease?" Tails asked. Cream looked at Tails then back at Wally and nodded.

Wally sighed. "Alright. You can sleep with us. But, just for tonight. Okay?" Wally instructed. Tails nodded and got between Wally and Cream. He nuzzle Cream in his sleep. Wally didn't like this one bit. But, when he took a better look at this, he couldn't be mad at his little cousin.

He saw Cream sleeping, but not the same way as she's been doing. He groaned a little. He liked seeing Cream sucking her thumb. He thought it was really cute. But, he figured she didn't want no one else to see it but him. He shook the feeling off and ignore it. Then, an idea click to him. *Tomorrow, we should take the kids to the park!* Wally thought to himself.

Wally let out a yawn then, he went to sleep. The next day, Wally explained his idea to Charmy and Cream and they nodded to the idea. After breakfast, the kids got the toddlers dressed up and they walked to the park. Wally, Charmy, and Cream walked with the toddlers walking, running, jumping, or skipping with the older kids.

Sonic, Manic, and Shadow were jumping in the water puddles. The water was splashing everywhere and the girls didn't like it one bit, especially, Sonia, who hates getting dirty. "Cweam! Thwe boys are gwetting me dirtwy!" Sonia complained. Cream picked her up and she carried her the rest of the to the park.

Once the children got there, Cream set down their lunch on the picnic table. They noticed that people don't go to the park as often as they use to, so, they don't have to worry about anyone asking them questions about the toddlers. "Alright. You kids can play, but stay close to the playground, no wondering off with no one or on ya'lls own. Alright?" Wally said.

"Yes, Olly!" The toddlers said. Then, the 15 little ones ran to the playground. Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Silver and Blaze ran to the slide, Tails and Silver went to the see-saws, Rouge and Sonia went to the swings, Knuckles build a sand castle in the sand box and with Tikal's help. There were a few trees close to the playground. So, Marine wanted to climb one but, Blaze didn't want her to.

Timber was on the rocking horse, giggling, Vector was on the other rocking horse and Vanilla was standing in the grass, she was holding her stuffed teddy bear with her thumb in her mouth. She was looking at everyone else having fun. She saw something that caught her eyes. She saw an ice cream cart and looked at it for a minute then at the kids, then at her daughter and her friends.

She looked at the ice cream cart again and walked over to Cream. She tugged on her dress. Cream looked down and saw her mother looking at her with pleading eyes. "What is it, mother?" Cream asked. Vanilla pulled her thumb out of her mouth and pointed at the ice cream truck. "May I have swome ice cweam, Cweam? Pwease?" Vanilla asked her daughter.

Cream noticed the ice cream truck and looked at Vanilla. "Mmm. What do you 2 think of the toddlers having ice cream after lunch?" Cream asked the 2 boys. Charmy and Wally looked at each other and nodded. "Sure. They can have one. AFTER we have lunch, once we get done preparing it." Wally responded.

Cream nodded her and told Vanilla that she can have one after lunch. Vanilla cheered. Vanilla felt a tap on her shoulder and looked and saw Vector standing there with a little bit of a blush on his cheeks. He had something behind his back. He gave Vanilla a red colored flower.

Vanilla grabbed it and smell it's sweet scent. She smiled at Vector and gave him a hug. It made the little croc blush even more. Cream laughed at this cute scene. Then, lunch is finally ready and Wally called everyone to come to the table. After awhile, Wally kept his promise and gave the toddlers ice cream and the 3 older children got them one too.

Once they arrive to the house, Cream noticed something about the toddlers. "Eww! You all are dirty." Cream said with a little laugh. Wally and Charmy noticed this too and they all laughed. "Well, it looks like you all need a bath." Wally said. Sonic's eyes shrunk at the word "bath".

Wally picked up Sonic before he ran off. The other toddlers followed the kids to the bathroom. One thing about the bathroom, is that they don't have a bathtub. Instead, they can give a shower on the floor instead. Cool, right? Anyway, Wally began with the girls. So, he grabbed Sonia and gave her a shower first. She really enjoyed it, too.

Once Wally rinsed Sonia, he dried her quills, and gave her to Cream and grabbed the next toddler. Cream took her to the next room and found a pair of toddler size onesies for Sonia. She put Sonia in a pull-up and in the onesie and took her to the living room and placed her on the floor. It went on like this for a few minutes.

Cream placed Amy on the floor with Sonia, Blaze, Rouge, Tikal, and Marine. Now, the last girl she'll need to get is her mother, Vanilla. "HEY! Get back here!" Wally yelled. Cream saw Vanilla running and giggling. She was still dirty and she was naked. Cream's eyes widen at this then she saw Wally and Charmy chasing her.

Cream giggled at this as she saw her friends chasing Vanilla. Wally walked up to Cream, panting. "I was going to give her a shower, then, she took off." Wally explained to Cream. Cream followed Wally with the other girls following them. Sonia tugged on Cream's dress and showed her where Vanilla is.

But, the little rabbit toddler took off before they could get near her. Vanilla kept running until ran into Charmy and fell back. She looked and saw Charmy looking at her with a smirk on his face. Vanilla giggled and was about to run off again until she was picked up by the scuff. She saw Cream looking at her with a stern look. Vanilla cringed in fear.

Wally grabbed Vanilla and took her to the bathroom and gave her a shower. Cream took Vanilla into the other room after she was dried off. Cream put Vanilla into a lilac color onesie. Then, she placed her with the other kids. The boys weren't so bad either, although, Wally got punched in the cheek by little Knuckles and Tails was flying all over the bathroom.

Now, the fun part was going to give Sonic a shower. Since he hates water, giving him a shower was going to be difficult. Wally was about to grab him until he took off running really fast. Cream looked at Wally's tired and annoyed face. Cream giggled a little. Sonic ran behind her and grabbed her leg. She bent down and picked the little hedgehog toddler up and held him in her arms with Cheese patting his little head.

Wally saw Cream holding Sonic and walked over to them. "Thanks for getting him, Cream." Wally said. "Actually Wally, I think I should give Sonic a bath." Cream said. Wally's eyes widen but, he nodded and followed Cream to the shower. He gasped as he saw Cream being gentle with Sonic and how he was enjoying Cream giving him a shower.

Cream dried Sonic's quills off and took him to the room. *Wow. Cream is really good with these little kids. She even got Sonic to sit still for her when he got his shower!* Wally thought to himself. Cream placed Sonic on the bed and put a pull-up on him and his blue onesie on him too.

Cream placed Sonic on the floor with the rest of the toddlers. That evening, after eating supper and putting the toddlers to bed, Wally and Cream were getting into their pj's. After that, Cream got into bed and Wally did too. Cream looked at Wally for a minute then something clicked to her.

"Umm... Wally?" Cream asked the blue fox. "Yes, Cream?" Wally responded. Cream was blushing a little. "I've been thinking.. You noticed the way I've been sleeping for the last few days right? Well, I was wondering if it bothers you and if it does then I'll stop." Cream said.

Wally's eyes widen at this. He blushed a little at the thought of this, then, he smiled and shook his head. "I don't think it's a bother at all. In fact, I think it's really cute!" Wally said. Cream smiled at Wally's comment. She got closer to Wally and enjoyed the warmth of Wally's body. She snuggled against his fur which made Wally blush bright red.

Cream got into her sleeping position and fell asleep. Wally held Cream close to his body once again. He enjoyed Cream's company. The blue fox looked Cream then, he felt tears in his eyes because, Cream reminded him of his little sister, Angel. She dissappear one day, but, she never came back. He's been upset about it ever since.

Angel love everyone in the Sonic Heroes even that grumpy old Shadow. But, she loved her big brother, Wally. Like Sonic and Tails, Wally and Angel are 2 different siblings. Angel looks similar to Cream, but, she a year older than Cream and she has magenta color fur with pink patches around her eyes and the tip of her ears.

Thinking about his sister made Wally sleepy. He fell asleep and hoping to find his little sister one day.

AN: Angel's story will be explained later.

Read and Review!

Don't like it don't review it! Thank you!


	10. Nightmare and Comfort

That night, the toddlers were sleeping soundly on the bed. Well, except for Vanilla, who was tossing and turning in her sleep and whimpering a bit. She was having a nightmare.

(Vanilla's dream):

[_There was a 6 year old rabbit sitting on a bench having a great time enjoying the singing Flickies. "Vanilla!" A voice said. The voice snapped Vanilla out of her thoughts and she looked at the source of the voice. It was no more than her best friend, Vector. He was running towards Vanilla. "Hey, Vector!" Vanilla responded. Vector stopped running as he got to Vanilla. He was trying to catch his breath._

_"V... Vanilla! I was wondering if you want to join me at the ice cream parlor, later? I'll buy the ice cream if you want?" Vector asked with a blush. Vanilla nodded in agreement. "Of course, Vector! But, I have to ask my mom and dad first. Okay?" Vanilla asked. Vector nodded and waved to Vanilla and left. After getting permission from her mom and dad, Vanilla was with Vector at the parlor._

_After that, the 2 friends were walking and talking to each other. "Thank you for the ice cream, Vector! It was delicious!" Vanilla thanked the 8 year old crocodile. Vector put his hand behind his head. "Aww! No sweat, Vanilla! I'm glad you enjoyed your ice cream!" Vector responded with a blush. Vector and Vanilla were walking until they saw a Police car pull up next to them._

_The 2 friends were confused at this. They were worried about what they did wrong. But, the window rolled down revealing a dark blue rabbit with orange markings around his eyes and the tip of his ears. 3 bangs stook out of his head (similar to Amy's). He was wearing his Police uniform. Vector and Vanilla sighed with relief. It was Vanilla's father, Carlos the rabbit. _

_"Vanilla! You and Vector better get back to the house! Now!" Carlos said with a stern voice. "What's wrong, daddy?" Vanilla asked confused and worried. "There's trouble up ahead and I don't want you both to get involve in this! This is Police matter!" Carlos responded. He drove off, leaving Vector and Vanilla confused. "I think we should go, Vector! My daddy sounded pretty serious." Vanilla said as she grabbed Vector's arm. _

_But, Vector didn't move as he kept staring at the direction that Vanilla's father was going. "I think we should follow your dad and see if we can he help!" Vector said with a determine voice. Vanilla's eyes widen. She knows when Vector's tone is determine, they're going to do it. Vector grabbed Vanilla's arm and followed the car's trail._

_They stopped as they saw Police cars, Fire trucks, and ambulances at the Mobotropolis power plant building and a big crowd . The 2 kids ran through the crowd to get to the building only to get stopped by a familiar cop. Carlos looked at the children with a crossed look. Vector and Vanilla gulped from Carlos' angry look._

_"I thought I told you both to get home, Vanilla? What are you both doing out here?" Carlos asked with a stern voice. "Sorry, daddy." Vanilla apologized. "S-Sorry, Mr. Rabbit. But, I wanted us to help you with your problem." Vector said with an apologetic voice. Carlos looked at both the kids with soften eyes. "I know you 2 want to help, but, this is very dangerous and I don't either of you to get hurt, you both understand?" Carlos asked. _

_Both the kids nodded. Then, a dog officer ran up to Carlos. "Carlos! We got almost everyone out of the building." The dog reported. "'Almost? Who else is left in there, Richard?" Carlos asked. "Professor Harold, sir!" Richard responded. "WHAT?!" Carlos yelled. Professor Harold happens to be one of Carlos' older brothers. They are real close to each other. Carlos didn't like the idea of one of his older brothers left in the burning building._

_He looked at Vector and then, at Vanilla who was shocked by this news. "Daddy? Is Uncle Harold going to be okay?" Vanilla asked with a worried voice. Carlos bend down to Vanilla and Vector's level. "I'm going into the building, you both stay out here, okay?" Carlos asked. Vector and Vanilla nodded. Carlos ran to the building and his favorite cap flew off his head and landed on the ground._

_Vanilla grabbed and looked at it for a minute and then, ran to the building. "Wait, daddy! You forgot your-!" But, the building exploded. It made Vanilla flew back and she landed on the ground.A few minutes later, Vector ran towards her and sat her up. "Are you okay, Vanilla?" Vector asked. Vanilla nodded. But, she gasped as she looked at the burned building and back at Vector. "Where's my daddy, Vector?" Vanilla asked with a panicked voice._

_Vector looked at Vanilla with sad eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Vanilla. But, your dad is... Gone." Vector responded with a sad voice. Vanilla's eyes widen and she looked at the burning building which the fire fighters are putting out. Her eyes teared up and slide down her cheeks. She shut her eyes tight. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled_]

"WHAAAAHHHHHHH" Vanilla cried. The other toddlers woke up from her cry. But, surprisingly, the 3 older kids didn't wake up from it. Espio, Sonia and Tails got out of bed and ran over to Wally's room. The door was already opened, so the 3 toddlers walked over to his bed and climbed it. Tails walked to Wally's and tugged on his ear.

Wally's eyes opened up and so did Cream's. They looked at the 3 toddlers with tired looks. "What's wrong guys?" Wally asked. "Vanilla's cwying, Olly!" Sonia responded. The other 2 nodded in agreement. Cream gasped and jumped out of bed and ran with the 3 toddlers running after her. Wally got out of bed and to the bedroom too with the now fully awake Charmy flying behind him.

Once they reach the room, they saw Vector hugging Vanilla but, this time, she didn't stop crying. Cream walked over to Vanilla and picked her up and left the room. She sat in the living room rocking chair and rocked Vanilla. "What's wrong, mommy? Why are you crying?" Cream asked the crying baby mother rabbit. Vanilla let out sniffs as she looked up at her daughter with big teary sad eyes. "Me had nightmare, Cream." Vanilla responded.

Cream looked at her mother with sad pity eyes. She gave Vanilla a kiss on her forehead like she did to her when she was a toddler. Vanilla started to calm down a bit. Cream looked at her and then, a question popped into her head. "Was your nightmare about your daddy again?" Cream asked. Vanilla looked at her with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"Wes! Me want mwy dwaddy, Cweam!" Vanilla responded. Cream looked at Vanilla with sad eyes. She remembered the story her mother told her about what happened to Vanilla's real father (Hailey got married about a year later) and what happened to him. Cream smiled though and started rocking Vanilla a little bit. Vanilla started to calm down again.

She leaned against Cream's chest and let a few extra tears slide down her cheeks. Cream saw them and wipe the tears away from her eyes with her thumb. She picked Vanilla up and placed her on her shoulder and rubbed her back slowly while rocking her and humming her a lullaby. Vanilla really enjoyed this. She layed her head on Cream's shoulder and stook her thumb into her mouth and began sucking on it slowly.

Her eyes were getting heavy and they finally closed. Cream felt Vanilla's back slowly going up and down. She knew she was asleep and she smiled at her sleeping baby mother. "Wow! You're good!" A voice said. Cream gasped as she looked right next to her. She saw Wally and Charmy standing right next to her. "Oh! I guess I learned from my mother!" Cream said as she looked at the sleeping Vanilla.

Wally and Charmy nodded in agreement. Then, Charmy let out a big yawn. "*Yawn* Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to bed!" Charmy said as he flew back to his room and closed his door. Cream and Wally yawned as well. "Well, we should drop her off and get to bed ourselves." Wally said. Cream nodded and got up slowly with out waking Vanilla up.

They walked over to the toddler's room and Cream slowly try to put Vanilla down, but, Vanilla had a good grip on Cream's pajamas. "Nnngg! Mommy let go!" Cream whispered. "Mmm! Nwo gwo, Cweam!" Vanilla whispered back. Cream stood back up with Vanilla still gripping to Cream's pajamas. Cream heard some sniffling and look down. Vanilla had tears forming in her eyes again.

"Nwo gwo. Pwease, Cweam?" Vanilla whispered. Cream looked Vanilla with pity eyes. She looked at Wally and he knows what she's going to ask. "Can mother sleep with us, Wally?" Cream asked. Wally didn't like this one bit. Then he heard 2 whimperings and he looked Cream and Vanilla. He got nervous because, they were doing the puppy look. Wally put up his hands in the air.

"Alright, Alright! She'll sleep with us _just _for tonight!" Wally said. Cream and Vanilla smiled. All 3 friends walked to Wally's room and got into the bed. Vanilla slept between Wally and Cream. Wally looked at Vanilla who, was snuggling against Cream. She began sucking her thumb again while enjoying being against her daughter's warm body.

Wally looked at the 2 sleeping rabbits. He couldn't help but to smile at this mother and daughter moment. He fell asleep and was wondering what tomorrow's going to be like.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoy this! R &amp; R!

Carlo's, Wally, Richard and Harold belong to me

Sonic characters belong to Sega


	11. Mall Madness 2

The next morning, Wally woke up and saw the cuteness of Cream and Vanilla. Wally placed a hand on Cream's cheek and rubbed it back and forth gently. He couldn't help but to smile at her. Then, Wally remembered that they need to go to the mall again to buy the toddlers new clothes. He groaned softly so, he wouldn't wake Cream and Vanilla up.

He got out of the bed slowly and quietly and he walked out of the room. He walked downstairs to make breakfast for him and his friends. Once they all woke up, they all had breakfast and talked about what they're doing today. "Again?" Wally, remember what happened last time?" Cream asked nervously. "Yeah. But hopefully, they'll stay put. Plus, we need help them choose too." Wally responded.

Cream and Charmy nodded in agreement. An hour later, the 3 kids and the 16 toddlers were walking to the mall. Cream was pushing a pink 2 seat stroller which had a sleeping Vanilla and a wide awake Amy in it. They reach the mall and walk inside it. They all walked to the little kids section of clothes and possibly some shoes too.

The toddler's were bored and had nothing to do while Wally, Charmy and Cream were looking through the clothes to find some for the little ones. Sonic was getting extremely impatient. So, he decided to take a stroll around the mall. The other toddlers decided to follow him. Amy unbuckle her strap and climbed out of the stroller. She was about to walk off, until she remembered Vanilla.

She went back to the stroller and pushed it. The others waited for Amy and Vanilla. "Me wanted two twake Vanillwa!" Amy said. "Gwood. Nwow, wet's gwo!" Sonic said. The toddlers left the area and decided to explore the mall. Meanwhile, with the 3 older kids; "Hmm... How about this one for mommy?" Cream asked the boys, holding a beautiful lilac color dress with a violet color bow around the waist.

"Hmm... I think it looks cute." Wally responded. "Mmm. What do you think about this dress momm-!" Cream stop as she saw all 16 toddlers were gone. "WALLY! CHARMY! The children disappeared again!" Cream exclaimed with a panicked voice. Both the boys gasped. Wally placed the clothes in the basket and ran to go find the kids with Cream and Charmy following him.

Meanwhile, the toddlers were looking around the mall and admiring the gigantic place. Vanilla woke up not too long ago and was looking around with big eyes. Shadow was pushing the stroller now since Amy got tired from pushing it. Timber kept looking at Vanilla's toy bear with his ears pinned back. Then, he snatch the toy out of Vanilla's hands.

"Hey! Give Tweddy bwack, Twimbwer!" Vanilla whined as she was reaching out to the stuffed toy bear. Vector was furious about this and ran towards Timber. "Gwive Vanillwa's bwear bwack nwow, Twimbwer!" Vector demand as he ran towards the wolf pup. But, Timber got out of the way which made Vector run into one of the poles.

"Nwo! Me want bwear, nwot Vanillwa!" Timber said. Vector got back up and grabbed one of the bear's leg and pulled while Timber grabbed one of the arms. "Wet gwo, Twimbwer!" Vector order as he was pulling on the leg hard. "Nwo! Mwine!" Timber exclaimed while pulling on the arm even hard too. Sonic ran behind Vector and wrapped his arm around Vector's waist and helped him pull. "Stwop it!" Vanilla exclaimed.

Another second and then, *ripped!*. Both Vector, Sonic and Timber fell back on their bottoms. Timber was holding a teared up arm and Vector saw the teared up leg and gasped. "*gulp* Uh-oh!" Vector said as he saw the teared up leg and looked in the middle. He saw the bear on the floor and saw a missing leg and a missing arm. He picked it up and looked at it with wide eyes. Sonic and Timber gasped at this too.

The rest of toddlers ran towards them with Vanilla still in the stroller. She gasped as she saw the tored up bear that Vector was holding. "Tweddy!" Vanilla exclaimed. "Me want out! Me want out!" Vanilla said. Manic and Sonia unbuckled Vanilla and helped her get out of the stroller. She ran to Vector and grabbed the toy from Vector.

"W-Woo b-bwoke Tweddy, Vwector!" Vanilla said between sobs. Vector looked at the ground with guilty eyes. He looked back at Vanilla with sad eyes. "Vanillwa?" Vector asked the toddler rabbit. Vanilla looked at Vector with tears running down her cheeks. "M-Me hate woo, V-Vwector!" Vanilla exclaimed and then, ran off with the other toddlers following her.

Vector just stoodthere with a shocked look on his face then lowered his head in shame. Sonic noticed this and walked over to Vector and placed his hand on Vector's shoulder. "Nwo worrwy, Vwector! Vanillwa will fworgwive woo. It was an accident." Sonic said in a comfort voice. Vector just look at Sonic.

"Are woo swure, Sonwic? What if she's never wikes mwe?" Vector asked. "Thwat's swilly! Vanillwa will forgwive woo!" Sonic responded. "Weally?" Vector asked. Sonic nodded. "Wes! Cwome on! Wet's gwo fwind tem!" Sonic responded. Then the 2 friends ran to go find Vanilla. Timber followed them as well. At the mall's fountain, Vanilla was holding her teared up stuffed teddy bear while crying.

The other toddlers for trying to comfort her. Sonia was brushing Vanilla's ears. Then, Vector and Sonic came up to them. Vanilla saw Vector and looked away from the crocodile toddler. The other toddlers were angry with Vector and they all gave him a glare. Vector backed away a little then, Sonic got in front of him to defend him.

"Hey! Dwon't gewt mwad at Vwector fwor what happwened! It wasn't his fwault!" Sonic said. The others looked at each other. "He's wight, gwuys." The toddlers looked behind Sonic and Vector and saw Timber. "Me took the bwear and Vwector was twying two feet it bwack and I dwidn't dwo it. Swo, dwon't bwe mad at Vwector. Bwe mwad at me." Timber said with his ears lowered in shame.

Vanilla looked at him with pity and walked to him. "That's otay, Twimbwer! It was an accidwent!" Vanilla said with a smile. Then, she noticed Vector and lowered her eyes with shame for telling him she hated him. So, she walked over to him. "Me sowwy fwor swaying thwose mean tings, Vwector. Woo pwobaly hate mwe nwo." Vanilla said as tears formed in her eyes.

Vector wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thwat's otay, Vanillwa. I forgive woo." Vector said with his smile. Vanilla smiled and gave Vector a big hug. "Awww! Now, that's so sweet!" Said an icy cold evil voice. The toddlers gasped and looked behind them and saw a familiar green hedgehog with a black jacket and red sunglasses and a pink hedgehog. She looked alot like Amy with a green shirt and a yellow tutu, holding a big green sledge hammer.

"Well, we meet again, little blue brat!" The green hedgehog said with an evil toothy grin. "Scwourge!" Sonic said with fright. Scourge and Rosy walked over to the frightened toddlers with evil grins. "You both take one more step towards those kids, and I'll kill you both!" An angry voice said. Scourge and Rosy turned around and saw 3 kids which the toddlers were glad to see.

"Wally the blue fox freak, Charmy the annoying bee and Cream the scardy cry baby!" Rosy exclaimed as she and Scourge recognized the 3 older kids. "What on Mobius are you 2 here for?!" Wally exclaimed. "Simple, these little brats! That's what!" Scourge responded. Then, Wally looked around the area and back at Scourge. "Where's Sally?" Wally asked with a stern look.

"What do you mean? It's only me and Rosy." Scourge responded. Wally wasn't so convinced about Scourge's response. Then, a Shadow figure was hiding behind a post and pointed a gun at Wally and pulled the trigger which it released a blue and pink beam. Wally saw this and grabbed a metal plate and blocked the beam. It bounced off the plate and hit Rosy causing her to shreek in pain.

Then, there was smoke, everyone in the mall fled. Wally saw where the beam came from. The figure ran off. Then, Wally saw Scourge fled as well. Then, he looked at where Rosy stood and he saw her clothes lying there. He figured what came next. So, he walked over to them and he lift them up and as sorta predicted, Rosy was regressed. Not to a toddler but, to a 8 month old infant.

She was looking at Wally with tears in her eyes and her thumb in her mouth. Charmy, Cream and the 16 toddlers saw her in her new state. Vanilla looked at Rosy and walked over to her and picked the pink hedgehog up and cradled her. She looked at Wally and the other older kids. "Cwan we keep her, pwease?" Vanilla asked.

The 3 older kids looked at each other with nervous looks. "Well, I don't know, Vanilla. Rosy was trying to take you kids." Wally responded. Cream gave Wally the puppy look. Then once again, he put his hands up in defeat. "Alright! She can stay but, we better keep a close eye on her." Wally said. The kids nodded. Vanilla looked at Rosy with a big smile. "Yay! Woo gwet to stway wit wus, Roswy!" Vanilla said.

"Aba, aba!" Rosy giggled. Rosy let out a yawn and closed her eyes and began sucking her thumb in her sleep. Vanilla smiled. "What do you think happened to Mister Scourge, Wally?" Cream asked. "He fled. But, I think he was lying about Sally, Cream." Wally responded. The 3 friends and the toddlers walked home.

Meanwhile, at Sally's hideout, "You and Rosy failed me, Scourge!" Sally said with anger. "So, what? What are you going to do about it, Sally?" Scourge asked. Sally grinned and grabbed the same ray gun. "Exactly what happened to Rosy! That's what I'm going to do!" Sally responded. She pulled the trigger and the same beams hit Scourge. Scourge released the same screech like Rosy did.

Back at the mansion, Wally got done reading the sleeping toddlers a story and walked back to his room. Him and Cream fell asleep. But, then he woke up to Rosy's crying. He saw Vanilla walking in holding the crying baby hedgehog. Wally knew what she wanted and he nodded to her. Vanilla flew in the bed and landed. Rosy stopped crying and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Wally fell asleep

*man! I thought taking care of 16 toddlers was enough!But now, we have take care 16 toddlers plus one infant! I hope things will go smoothly tomorrow!* Wally thought.

AN: This idea came from Spd243's story.

Hope y'all enjoy mine and Spd's story!

R&amp;R


	12. Here comes Scourge and Jealousy

The next day, Wally made breakfast and warmed up a baby bottle for Rosy. The other 2 older kids and there was 15 toddlers walked downstairs to join Wally in the kitchen. He noticed that Vanilla and Rosy weren't with them. Cream noticed Wally's look. "Mommy and Rosy are still asleep. So, I didn't want to wake them up." Cream said.

But, as soon as she said that, they heard some footsteps and a baby crying. They saw Vanilla coming down the stairs with Rosy. Rosy was crying for some reason. After Vanilla had breakfast, she was sitting in the living room with the rest of the toddlers, bottle feeding baby Rosy. Rosy liked being fed by Vanilla. Vector on the other hand, didn't like it.

But, he walked over to her and Rosy anyway to see if he could play with them. Vanilla just got done feeding Rosy and burping her. "Hellwo, Vanillwa! Will woo plway wit mwe, pwease?" Vector asked sweetly. Vanilla looked at Vector with a smile and nodded. "Sure, Vwector! As long as Roswy plway wit us." Vanilla said tickling Rosy's belly. Rosy let out a squeal of laughter from being tickled by Vanilla.

Vector looked at Rosy with an annoyed look but, changed his expression quickly before Vanilla saw his look. He sighed and nodded. "Okway. Roswy cwan plway twoo." Vector said. Vanilla smiled and picked Rosy up and took Vector's hand and they ran to Cream. "Cwan we gwo outswide to plway? Pwease, Cweam?" Vanilla asked her daughter. Cream looked at the the 2 toddlers and looked outside and saw how cloudy it was.

Then, she looked back at the toddlers. "Mmm... For a little bit. It looks like it's going to rain again." Cream said with a cautious voice. Vector and Vanilla nodded and they ran outside. The rest of the toddlers saw them and each of them ran after them as well. When they got outside, they decided to play hide and seek. Shadow was it and he went to go find the others.

Vanilla was hiding behind atree. She was holding Rosy and made sure she was quiet by placing her pacifier in her mouth. But, the bushes was rustling but, Vanilla didn't noticed it. Not until a hand came out of the bushes and grabbed Vanilla's leg. When Vanilla felt this, her fur stood up. "AAAAHHHHH!" Vanilla screamed. That alerted the rest of the toddlers and each of them came out of their hiding places to go see why Vanilla screamed.

Even the older kids heard and ran outside to see the commotion. "What in the world is wrong, Vanilla?!" Wally exclaimed. Vanilla had tears in her eyes as she looked at the others. "Sometwing got mwy weg!" Vanilla responded as she saw a tiny hand. Cream saw this and reached in the bush and felt something in it. She grabbed it and pulled it out and the children gasped.

It was a familiar green baby hedgehog with 2 scars on his belly and blue eyes and he looked pretty scared from Vanilla's screaming. He looked no more than 10 months old. The older kids recognized the infant right away. "Wally! It's Scourge!" Cream exclaimed as she held the baby hedgehog close to her. "Yeah. But, as a... Baby?!" Charmy asked with a puzzled look.

"I think... Sally did this to him." Wally said. He looked at Scourge and he looked at Wally and giggled. "What makes you think Miss Sally did this to Scourge, Wally?" Cream asked. "Yesterday at the mall, I saw Sally with some kind of ray gun that shot at me, but, I deflect it and it hit Rosy." Wally explained. The 2 older kids gasped.

Then, there was a sound of thunder. That startled the children and the toddlers. Vanilla, Scourge and Rosy cried from the scary thunder. Wally grabbed both the babies and Cream picked Vanilla up and try to calm her down. They all went inside the house and put clothes on Scourge. Vanilla held Cream's dress while the storm was still going.

After awhile, it was night time and the kids got done eating. Scourge made a big o'l mess and Cream picked him up and took him to the bathroom. Vanilla followed her while holding a messy Rosy and Vector followed as well. After that, Wally tucked the toddlers and the babies into bed and left the room. Vector wasn't asleep yet.

He glared at the 2 infants that were cuddling next to each other. Vanilla woke up and saw Vector glaring at the 2 anti hedgehog babies. "Vwector? What wong?" Vanilla asked with a concern voice. "Me no twust woo being with Roswy and Scwourge, Vanillwa." Vector responded without looking at her. "Aww. But thwey don't hurt me, Vwector. Their jwust babwies." Vanilla said.

"Stwill. Me no wike thwem! Thwey twy to hurt wus." Vector said. Sonic and the other toddlers woke up by their conversation. "What's thwe wubs, dwudes?" Manic asked as he rubbed one of his eyes. Vanilla explained about Vector not trusting Rosy and Scourge. The toddlers were too tired to argue and went back to sleep.

Vector was still arguing with Vanilla. "Thwey can't stway here, Vanillwa! Thwey need two gwo!" Vector demand. Vanilla was angry at Vector and tears started to form in her eyes. Vector saw this and got nervous about it. "Woo need two gwo, Vwector! Your... A... Bwig... Bwully!" Vanilla said between sobs. Vector knew he regretted making her cry.

He walked over to her and try to reach her. But, Vanilla swiped his hand away from her. Vanilla began to cry real loud. The toddlers woke up at her crying and went to comfort her. Everyone looked at Vector with a glare. Vector didn't back away from them. "Woo mwean, Vwector! How cwould woo mwake Vanillwa cwy?!" Sonia exclaimed.

Vector look at the ground with shame eyes. He died mean to make Vanilla cry. Cream and the other 2 came into the room to see what the commotion was. Sonic explained everything to the older kids. They looked at Vector with angry eyes. Cream picked up Vanilla and try to calm her down. "Vector. You should be ashamed of yourself! Making mother cry like this! What is wrong with you?!" Cream asked.

Vector opened his mouth but, nothing came out. Cream and Wally walked back to the room and Charmy walked back to his. The toddlers went back to bed. Leaving Vector to think of what he did. He walked back to the bed. He needs to find a way to apologize to Vanilla. But how?


	13. Forgiveness

The next morning, Vector woke up and saw he was the only one in the bed. He remembered what happened last night and felt guilty about it. He got out of bed and ran downstairs and saw the toddlers playing with toys, watching TV or playing with Scourge and Rosy. Then, he saw Vanilla playing with the baby hedgehogs.

Vector walked to Vanilla to see if she forgot about what happened last night. He cleared his throat which got Vanilla's attention and she saw the crocodile toddler. Her face's expression didn't last long, her expression turned from attention to angry and Vanilla turned away from him and she continued to play with Scourge and Rosy.

Vector sighed and he tried again. "Vanillwa? Pwease, talk two mwe. I dwidn't mwean two mwake woo cwy." Vector tried to apologize. But, Vanilla kept ignoring him and stook her nose in the air. "Hmph!" Vanilla said and walked away from him. Vector sighed. Then, an idea came to him and he ran outside to the flower garden.

He saw Vanilla's favorite flowers and decided to pick them for her. He walked inside with the flowers hidden behind his back and walked into the living room and saw Vanilla again. She was watching television. Vector walked up behind Vanilla and gently tapped her shoulder causing her to jump. She looked behind her and she saw Vector again and she gave him the same glare look.

"What dwo woo want, Vwector?" Vanilla asked with an angry tone. Vector backed up a little. Then, he remember the flowers behind his back. He pulled them out and gave them to Vanilla. Vanilla gasp at this. "Me dwon't wike it when woo mwad at me, Vanillwa. Swo, me gwot woo tese pwetty fwowers. Two shwow woo how sowwy I am." Vector said as he handed Vanilla the flowers.

Vanilla grabbed the flowers from Vector and smelled them. She looked at the flowers and back at Vector. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Vector. She ran and jumped in Vector's arms and was crying pretty hard. "Me forgwive woo, Vwector! Me sorrwy for bweing mwad at woo!" Vanilla said. Vector smiled and hugged Vanilla back.

"Dat's otay, Vanillwa." Vector said while patting Vanilla's back. Cream walked in and awed at this cute moment. Wally and Charmy saw this too. Then, Vector felt something on his tail and he looked down at it. He saw Rosy on top of it with Scourge standing next to her. Vector glared at the baby pink and green hedgehogs. But, his look softened as he thought about why Vanilla was angry with him in the first place.

So, he decided to move his tail in all kinds of directions which made Rosy giggled alot. The other toddlers and the children were giggling by this as well. Vector was giggling too. Scourge toddle over to Vector. "Uppie! Uppie, ease?" Scourge asked Vector while reaching for him. Vector smiled and picked the green furred baby hedgehog up.

Vector stopped moving his tail and Rosy slided off it. She crawled over to Vector and was reaching for him as well. "Aba, aba!" Rosy babbled. Vector picked her up too. But, he was struggling to hold both her and Scourge. Sonic ran to over to Vector and grabbed Scourge out of his arm and held and hugged the little hedgehog.

Scourge hugged back. Rosy looked at Vector with a smile. Vector smiled back. Then, Vector made a weird face. "*sniff* Pee eww! Someting stwinks!" Vector said with a disgusted voice. Then, he sniffed Rosy and held her away from his face with the same look. "EWW! Roswy smells yuckwy!" Vector exclaimed. This made Cream giggle.

"Oh, dear. It looks like Rosy needs a diaper change." Cream said. She grabbed Rosy from Vector and carried her to the bedroom with Vector and Vanilla following her. Vector grabbed a diaper and baby wipes. Vanilla grabbed the baby powder and they both gave them to Cream. Cream placed Rosy on the floor and began changing her diaper.

After they got done changing, they went downstairs. But, once they got back down and into the living room, Rosy began to tear up and let out little whimpers. Cream looked at the baby with concern eyes. She saw Wally coming in the room from the kitchen with their dinner. Cream forgot it was her turn to make it and she sighed with disappointment.

Wally noticed this and gave her a little smile. "It's okay, Creamy Dreamy. I know it was your turn, but you were busy with Rosy so I took of dinner for you." Wally said giving her a wink. Cream blushed deep red from Wally calling her that nickname. Tails saw this and looked a little concern about his big cousin flitering with Cream.

After they had dinner and did the dishes, they were all getting ready for bed. Cream was putting on a green onsie on Scourge and a red one on Rosy since they were babies. The toddlers were able to put their's on but, they would ask Cream for help if they needed it. Tails got finished putting his yellow onsie on and he looked at Cream with a concern look.

He flew on the bed and stood up and looked at Cream. "Cweam?" Tails asked. Cream looked on the bed and noticed that Tails was the one who called her. "Yes, Tails?" Cream asked as she walked over to the little fox toddler. Tails looked at her nervously and gulped. "Dwo... D-Dwo woo wike me?" Tails asked nervously. The other toddlers and the babies were looking at Tails with a confused look.

Cream smiled at the little fox. "Yes. Your really cute!" Cream responded. Tails blushed a little and smiled. He jumped into Cream's arms and hugged her. Cream hugged him back. Wally walked in and saw Cream hugging his little cousin. Wally smiled and shook his head. Tails looked at Cream and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Wally's smile faded and his eyes widen in shock.

Cream giggled and put Tails in bed and the other toddlers got in the bed as well. After she tucked them and Rosy and Scourge in their bed and crib, Cream turned off the light and left the door open and walked with Wally to bed. They got into their pajamas and got into the bed. Wally looked at Cream sleeping with her thumb in her mouth, as usually.

Wally didn't like the way Tails kissed Cream on the cheek. But, he didn't mind for right now. But, he was going to do something really silly. He pulled Cream's thumb out of her mouth and just stared for a minute. Then, he kissed Cream on the mouth for a minute then he stopped. Cream smiled from this and began sucking her thumb again. Wally smiled from his achievement and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the toddlers room, the toddlers were sleeping soundly. But, Rosy and Scourge were whimpering and kicking in their sleep. The toddlers woke up from this and groaned from this. Vector and Vanilla walked to the crib. Vector grabbed Scourge and Vanilla grabbed Rosy and they layed back on the bed holding the babies against their bodies.

Scourge and Rosy stopped whimpering and kicking and fell back to sleep with smile on their faces. Vanilla was facing Vector and smiled at him. Vector smiled back and they both fell back to sleep. What they don't know, is that there was a flying camera watching them and flew off.

Read and Review


	14. Kidnapped and Rescue

The next day, Wally, Cream and Charmy took the toddlers and the babies out for a nice stroll around the park. Cream noticed that Vanilla was really happy today, because, she was skipping and humming a happy tune. She giggled at Vanilla's cuteness. Vanilla skipped a few more steps until, *Thud*! She fell and hit her head on the concrete sidewalk.

The other kids gasped at this and ran to the little rabbit toddler. Vanilla sat up and held her head in pain and started to cry. "Aww. Are you alright, mother?" Cream asked. Vanilla shook her head. "*sniff* Me fwall dwown and hurt head, Cweam!" Vanilla responded with a sniff. Vector walked over to Vanilla and saw the bruise on her head.

He gave it a kiss and smiled. "Dere. All better?" Vector asked. Vanilla smiled and nodded. "Mwuch! Thankies, Vwector!" Vanilla said and gave Vector a big hug. The girls "aww" and the boys rolled their eyes. Vector smiled and hugged back. "Well, well. What do we have here?" An all to familiar evil voice said. The kids turned around and gasped.

They saw Dr. Eggman with his robot minions, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Orbot and Cubot. Also, with Sleet and Dingo and a bigger robot. "Eggman!" The children exclaimed. "What do you want, Egg-head?" Wally asked with an angry look. "Well, not only that I want to make my Eggman Empire and take over the world, I also want you brats out of my way!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Not a chance, Egg-face!" Wally exclaimed. Eggman laughed. "ho, ho, ho! Don't be so stubborn, Wally. Besides, how can you all stop me if your blue hero and his friends are defenseless toddlers?" Eggman asked. Wally got a little nervous, but he didn't show it. "All well, minions... GET THOSE BRATS!" Eggman order as he pointed at the toddlers.

The toddlers gasp at this. The robots and the wolves ran after the toddlers and try to catch them. "Run!" Wally exclaimed. The toddlers ran with Cream and away from the robots. Eggman was looking at this shenanigan from his eggmobile with not so happy look. "Grr! Forget this! Suckerbot... Suck those brats up!" Eggman ordered.

The robot's metal hand turned into a vacuum hose and began to try to suck the kids up. Wally and Charmy and Cheese grabbed a nearby tree and held it tight. But, poor Cream and the toddlers didn't have anything near to grab and they try their best to try to get away, but they couldn't. One by one, the toddlers were sucked up and were in a clear glass bowl and they saw the others from inside the bowl begging to get out.

All that was left Vector, Vanilla, Scourge and Rosy and Cream. Vanilla tried to run away from the robot and towards Cream and the others while holding Rosy in her arms, but she was getting sucked up too. "CWEAM!" Vanilla exclaimed. "VANILLWA!" Vector exclaimed with Scourge in his arms and ran and jumped to Vanilla but, he was sucked up too.

The children gasped at this. The toddlers saw the children and begged for them to get them out and banged their hands and kicked the glass. Even, babies were doing it, too. Now, the robot was trying to suck the older kids up. Cream grabbed Wally's hand as she was about to get sucked up as well. But, Cream's hand was slipping. Then, she let go and got sucked up as well. "CREAM!" Wally and Charmy exclaimed.

Eggman laughed at this. "Well, that's enough of that. Come my minions. We have toddlers, babies and a little girl to take care of." Eggman said and they all left. Leaving Wally and Charmy standing there with a shock expression on their face. "What are we going to do, Wally?" Charmy asked. "I'll tell you what we're going to do, Charmy! We'll go find Eggman's base and save our friends!" Wally responded with a determine voice.

Charmy nodded and the 2 boys went to go find Eggman's base. Meanwhile, at Eggman's base, the robots and the 2 wolves were taking the toddlers and the 2 babies in one of the big prison cells at back of the base. Dingo was hugging Sonia gently, but, Sonia didn't like it one bit. "Awwwww! Your so cute, Sonia!" Dingo exclaimed as still hugged her.

"Eww! Gwoss! Wet gwo, woo bwig bwute!" Sonia ordered as she was trying to get out of Dingo's death hug. Sleet looked at his comrade with an annoyed look. "Dingo! Put Sonny into the cell with her brothers and the other toddlers, now!" Sleet ordered while pointing at the cell. Sonia gave Sleet a glare for saying her name wrong.

"It's Swonia, woo wolfie fwace nwitwit!" Sonia corrected him. "Whatever, Sofia." Sleet responded, ignoring Sonia's correction and still pronouncing it wrong. Dingo groaned and walked over to the cell and placed Sonia in there with the rest of the toddlers. She ran over to Sonic and hugged him in fright. Scratch closed the door and locked it up.

"There! Now, neither one of you will get out of here!" Scratch said with an evil laugh. "Wet wus wout, woo bwig meanies!" Sonic said. "Not a chance, hedgehog! Dr. Eggman has some plans for you, brats!" Coconuts said with an evil grin. Vanilla was holding Rosy still and walked over to the cage door. She put Rosy down and grabbed the bars and looked at the robots with a worried look.

"Where's Cweam? Me want Cweam." Vanilla said as tears formed in her eyes. Grounder gave her an evil laugh. "Don't worry about the rabbit girl. Eggman's got something special plan for her later and for y'all too. In the meantime, STOP CRYING!" Grounder yelled making Vanilla roll back. Vanilla sat up and started sniffling.

Tikal ran to her and hugged her and rubbed her back. Vector got really angry and ran to them. "Woo bwetter apologwize twoo Vanillwa wight nwow." Vector ordered. The villians laughed and left. The toddlers watched the villans leave. "Nwow wat, dwudes?" Manic asked. The toddlers were stumped. They didn't know what to do or where to go.

Then, Sonic noticed something that could help them escape. "Wookie! We cwould gwo twoo ere and fwind Cweam, twoo!" Sonic said as he pointed at the airvent. Vector and Knuckles pulled the grate opened and the toddlers looked inside of it. The inside was big enough for everyone to fit in. Sonia on the other hand was disgusted by it.

"Eww! Dwo we have two gwo in dere?" Sonia asked with a little whine. The toddlers nodded. "Wes, Swonia! We have two if we want two fwind Cweam and gwet wout of ere." Sonic responded. Manic placed his hand on Sonia's shoulder. "C'wmon, swis! Dwon't dwo it fwor wus," Manic walked over to Vanilla, who had a very sad look, "dwo it for Vanillwa". Sonia looked at Vanilla.

Manic grabbed Vanilla's face gently and pull it up to show Sonia her sad, teary look. Sonia this for a minute and sighed. " Otay. Me gwo twoo and help find Cweam." Sonia said. The toddlers cheered. Vanilla was jumping up and down and ran and gave Sonia a big hug. "Thankies, Swonia! Woo de best!" Vanilla said with a cheerful voice.

Sonia smiled and hugged back. "Nwo problem, Vanillwa!" Sonia said. The toddlers smiled and one by one, they each crawled through the vent. Vector was last to crawl in and he closed the vent. Sonic led the toddlers through the vent. After awhile, they manage to find a room with the same villians from earlier. They were talking to someone in the room.

"Where are the toddlers?! What are you going to do with them?!" A familiar voice asked. Vanilla heard the voice and crawled up next to Sonic and saw the source of the noise and gasp. "Cweam!" Vanilla whispered. Sonic looked at her and nodded. "*sigh* Don't you worry about those brats, Cream. They'll be dealt with later. If I were you, I would be more worried about what's going to happen to me than worry about the kids." Sleet said.

"I mean it, Mister Sleet! Where are they?" Cream asked with a worried voice. Sleet just smiled at her. "Don't worry. They're safe for now. In the meantime, just get comfortable, my dear." Sleet said. Him and the other villians left the room. Cream watched through the glass container that she was in. She sat down, brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them and started to cry.

The toddlers were watching from the airvent. "Pwoor Cweam." Amy said with a sad voice. "How we gwet dwown fwom ere, bwo?" Manic ask Sonic. Sonic try to think of a plan but, Knuckles crawled up next to Sonic and punched the grate. "Dere! Nwow, we fwy dwown." Knuckles suggested. Most of the flyers grabbed the non-flyers and brought them down slowly.

Once everyone was on the ground, they walked over to where Cream was. Rosy and Scourge crawled over to the glass cage and knocked on it. This got Cream's attention. She lifted her head and gasped. "You all are okay! How did y'all escape?" Cream asked the toddlers. Timber pointed at the airvent. "Swonic wed wus thwough dere!" Timber exclaimed.

Cream looked at Sonic with a smile. "Thank you for getting them out of there, Sonic. I'm very proud of you!" Cream complimented him. Sonic smiled and blush a little bit. "Aww, nwo pwoblem, Cweam!" Sonic responded. Tails ran to the cage and press the button which opened up the cage and Cream flew out of the cage and ran to the toddlers.

"Cweam!" The toddlers exclaimed and ran to Cream and gave her a hug. "My goodness! I thought they hurt you all." Cream exclaimed. Rouge shook her head. "Uh-uh! Thwey cwouldn't wurt wus!" Rouge said. Vanilla hugged Cream real tight and cried in her dress. Cream smiled and picked her up and hugged her gently. "Don't cry, mother. I'm here, I'm here." Cream said with a soothing voice.

She got up while holding Vanilla still. "C'mon, kids! We got get out of here!" Cream exclaimed. The toddlers nodded and they ran out of the room and try to find a way to get out of Eggman's base. Meanwhile, Wally and Charmy found the base. "We need to find a way in, Wally! Do you have any ideas?" Charmy asked. Wally saw something and looked back at Charmy with a sly smile. "I think I found a way in." Wally said and Charmy smiled.

Back with Cream and the toddlers, they were still looking for a way out. "Cweaaam! How mwuch wonger?" Shadow whined. Cream gave the black and red hedgehog a stern look. "Hopefully not much, Shadow." Cream responded. Then, a mechanical arm came out of nowhere and snatch Vanilla off the ground. "Whaaaahhhh! CWEAM!" Vanilla cried.

Cream and the toddlers turned around and gasped. They saw Vanilla in the clutches of one of Eggman's robots. "MOTHER!" Cream exclaimed. "Ho, ho, ho! You all think that I, the notorious Dr. Eggman, wouldn't know that I would let you all escape and I wouldn't know about it? Ha! Ha! Ha! So, I had one of my robots ready. So, give up, Cream or my robot will easily dispose your " baby" mother! " Eggman exclaimed.

Vanilla tried to get out of the robot's grasp but couldn't. "Now, now, Eggman," said a familiar evil voice which made Cream gasp, "remember our deal? You capture the toddlers and get rid of the older children." The voice belong to none other than Sally Acorn. "M-Miss Sally?! You're working with Dr. Eggman?" Cream asked. Sonic gasp and ran behind Cream with the other toddlers, except for Vector, who was standing in front of Cream.

He growled at Sally. "Yes, my dear and here...," he gave Vanilla to Sally, "you can keep her." Cream was getting angry with this. Vanilla didn't like being with Sally. "Pwease! Wet me gwo!" Vanilla exclaimed. Sally just giggled as she held Vanilla. "No way, sweetheart. Not until your daughter hands Sonic over to me." Sally said.

Cream was stumped. She didn't know what to do. Sonic saw Cream's expression and thought for a few seconds. Then, he made the ultimate decision. He walked in between Sally, Eggman and his robots and Cream. Sonic breathed in and out. "Otay. Me gwo wit Swally, if she wet Vanillwa gwo." Sonic said. Sally smiled at this and put Vanilla down. Vanilla ran over to Cream and hugged her waist.

Amy ran and grabbed Sonic's arm. "Pwease! Dwon't gwo wit wat mwean gwirl, Swonic! She wurt woo!" Amy begged. Sonic winked at Amy. "Me wave plwan, Amwy. Dwon't worrwy." Sonic said with a confident voice. He walked over to Sally. "Good choice, Sonic." Sally said as she walked over to him. "Now, c'mon. Let's go hom-!" Sally try to grab him but, Sonic ran away from her.

Mwiss me!" Sonic said with a taunting voice. Sally was angry at this and ran and try to catch him but, he ran off again... and again and again. This got Sally very frustrated. Sonic smiled in triumph and ran to Cream and the other toddlers. "Wet's gwo, Cweam!" Sonic exclaimed and grabbed Cream's hand and ran off with the other toddlers behind them with Sally chasing after them.

Eggman looked at his minions with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't just stand there you dimwits! AFTER THEM!" Eggman ordered. The robots and the 2 wolves ran after the children. Wally and Charmy saw this and took a shortcut to go find Cream and the toddlers first before Sally and the other villians. Cream and the toddlers managed to get away from them and hid behind the wall.

She saw the villans looking around and left the area once they didn't see. Cream peeked around the corner and saw them disappear. She sighed in relief. Then, a gloved hand came from behind her and clamped over mouth and another arm was wrapped around her waist and pulled back around. She against the wall with the hand still pressured to her mouth.

She opened her eyes and they widen at what she saw. The hand that was clamped over her mouth was Wally's and she saw Charmy with him. "Mmmfff mmf, mmm mmf!" Cream try to say their names through Wally's hand. Wally put his finger to his mouth to tell Cream to be quiet. Cream nodded. Wally smiled and removed his hand from Cream's mouth.

She ran and hugged him and started to cry in his dark blue shirt. Wally hugged her back and rubbed her back. They left the base and headed straight home. Once they all got in, Wally closed the door and sighed in relief. Later that night, once the toddlers were put to bed and Charmy went to his bed, Wally got into his pajamas and Cream came out of the bathroom in her nightgown.

Wally jumped into his bed. Cream walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder. Wally looked at Cream with a worried face. "Ummm... I was wondering if you could... Read me a story? My mother usually does. But, since we've been babysitting these kids for the past week, I never got a chance to ask you." Cream asked him. Wally didn't know what to think of this.

"Well, I don't know if I could-!" Wally was cut off by a sniffling noise. Wally saw Cream with the puppy look again and tears in her eyes. Wally sighed and got out of bed and grabbed a book and jumped back in the bed. He opened the book and began reading it. Cream leaned against Wally and just listen to him read the book. After he was done reading, he placed the book back on the shelf.

He walked back to his bed and saw Cream sitting up in the bed. Her ears were dropping over her face. He slowly lifted her ears up and saw her sleeping soundly. He flipped Cream's ears back over and layed her head down on the pillow. He got back in bed, but, he saw Cream whimpering and tossing and turning in her sleep and he saw tears forming in her eyes.

He picked her up and he hugged her gently. Cream layed her head on his shoulder and sobbed and hiccupped a little bit. Wally walked around the room and rubbed her back, like he does to one of the toddlers when they couldn't sleep well. Cream finally calmed down and fell asleep which cause Wally to giggle at the cuteness.

He placed Cream back on the and layed her down on it. He got back in the bed and layed down too. He gave one of his fluffy tails to Cream to see if it can help her sleep. She grabbed and hugged it like a teddy bear and sucked on her thumb in her sleep. Wally smiled at this sight and fell asleep. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come and enjoy some fun with the toddlers and Cream and Charmy.


	15. Baking Disaster

The next morning, Sonic was one of the first toddlers awake. He thought about something, then an idea came to him. He woke all the toddlers up. "Mmm! Swonic! Me want me bweauty sweep. What wong?" Sonia asked. "Me tink we shwould cwook someting fwor Olly, Chwarmy and Cweam for twaking cware fwor wus. Someting for bweakfwast." Sonic responded.

The other toddlers agreed to this suggestion. Sonic saw Vanilla still asleep and crawled over to her and shook her arm and try to wake her. "Nnnggg! Nwo wakies, mommy." Vanilla said in her sleep. Sonic kept shaking Vanilla. "Vanillwa! Woo nweed two wakie wup! We mwake bweakfwast fwor Olly, Chwarmy and Cweam!" Sonic said. Vanilla groaned and turned over. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and went back to sleep.

Sonic groaned and got off the bed with the other toddlers. Sonic looked at Vanilla and walked over to Silver. "Swilver? Cwan woo pwease use wour twelekwinesis two gwet Vanillwa dwown ere?" Sonic asked nicely. Silver nodded and use his powers. He lifted Vanilla in her same position and bring her to the others. Sonia and Tikal ran towards Vanilla and stopped. They reached their arms out and grabbed Vanilla's hands and pulled her towards them and carried her to the kitchen.

"Nwooo! Me nwo wanna go!" Vanilla said with an irritated voice. But, Sonia and Tikal giggled and shook their heads. "Nwo, Vwanillwa! We mwake bweakfast fwor Olly, Chwarmy and Cweam!" Sonia said as she helped Tikal get Vanilla on her feet and pulled her and ran with her and the other toddlers to the kitchen. Once they got there, they were getting in the fridge and grabbing the things they needed for the breakfast they were making for the older kids.

Tails went into the bottom cupboards and pulled out a frying pan. But, the pan was really heavy for him and it was making it difficult for him to carry to the others. So, Knuckles and Sonic helped the 2 tailed fox toddler out carrying it to the counter and Rouge helped him fly it and placed it on the stove. "Thankies, Wouge!" Tails said and the bat responded with a smile. Sonia was standing on Manic's shoulders and grabbed a hold of the fridge door handle and began to pull on it till it opened.

It swung opened and hit the counter and caused the toddlers to freeze in place. They looked at the entrance of the kitchen and held their breaths. A few seconds later, they sighed in relief. They didn't want to wake the 3 older children up yet and continue doing their part in making Wally, Charmy and Cream breakfast for them. To show how much they appreciate the 3 friends for taking care of them.

After all the kids got the ingredients, they began mixing some of them. Vanilla held the wooden spoon and stirred the ingredients. She's pretty much the only one (besides Cream) who knows how to cook. But, despite their age right now, she had a few ingredients on her and the others. Then, she noticed that there was one ingredient missing.

"Umm... Where are thwe chwocolwate chwips, Swonic?" Vanilla ask the blue hedgehog, who was covered in a little bit of flour. "Oh... I dwon't knwow, Vanillwa. Twails?" Sonic asked his best friend. They looked around the kitchen and didn't see anything. Until Vector opened one up one of the cabinets and saw the chocolate chips on the very top shelf of the cabinet.

"Umm... Gwuys? I tink I fwound thwem. Bwut, thwey're on thwe vwery twop of thwis shwelf." Vector said as he pointed at them. The others saw it and they sighed in disappointment as they saw how high it was. Then, Rouge flew to the top and grabbed them and the children cheered, but quietly, so they didn't have to wake the kids up.

Rouge handed Vanilla the chocolate chips and Vanilla poured the whole bag in it. "Oops! I pwut two mwuch in thwe bwatter." Vanilla said to them. "Oh well, dwudette! It's mwore chwocolwatey!" Manic said as he climbed the counter. Vanilla still looked a little upset about this, but she smiled and stirred ingredients some more and after a few minutes, she was done.

"Otay! It's weady! Nwow, pwease bwe cwareful and twurn thwe knwob on thwe stwove, slowlwy." Vanilla explained with a cautious voice. Sonic followed Vanilla's instructions and turned the knob on the stove, slowly and the stove turned on with the pan Tails got out, on top of it. Then, Vanilla placed a little bit of the batter in the pan and waited for a few minutes and used the spatula to flip it over.

"Ooh! Pwancwakes!" Timber said as he saw Vanilla putting them on the plate. He reached his hand and tried to get grab one, but Amy slapped it and caused the wolf pup to help in pain and rubbed his hand with his other one with tears in his eyes. "Dat's nwot fwor woo, Twimbwer! Dere fwor Olly, Chwarmy, and Cweam!" Amy explained with a stern look.

Then, the kids made them some eggs. But, they were starting to burn. Meanwhile in Wally's room, Cream was sleeping in her same position from last night and then she smelled something burning. She sat up quickly and smelled the burn again and shook Wally. "Huh? What?! What's wrong, Cream?" Wally asked.

"I smell something burning, Wally! Oh, no! The toddlers!" Cream responded and she jumped off the bed and ran out the door. "What?!" Wally asked as he followed Cream out of the room and Charmy followed them out of his room. The 3 friends saw smoke coming from the kitchen and ran inside and gasped at what they saw.

"WHAT ON MOBIUS?!" Wally asked as they saw the toddlers trying to cook. The 16 toddlers gasped as they heard Wally's voice. "Ugh... Surpwise?" Sonic asked with a nervous chuckle. Charmy gasped in shock and flew and grabbed the fire extinguisher and used on the pan that had the eggs, that somehow got caught on fire and put it out with the fire extinguisher.

"You know Charmy, you could've just used the cold water in the sink that's exactly next to the stove." Wally said with an annoyed and tired voice. "Oops." Charmy responded with a blush. "Sorry, Wally. I just freaked out and... Didn't think straight." Charmy said as he scratched the back of his helmet nervously.

"Well, I think he rather be safe than sorry, Wally." Cream reminded him. Wally rolled his eyes and gave the toddlers an angry look instead of the surprised look that Sonic was hoping for not only burning the eggs, but for getting the whole kitchen dirty and themselves as well. "First, we'll get the toddlers cleaned up, then we'll get the kitchen cleaned up." Wally said.

"Okay." Cream and Charmy said. It took 3 hours to clean up the toddlers and it took MOST of the day to clean up the kitchen. It was evening already. Wally sat down on the couch and sighed in relief from all the clean they had to do. "Geez! I thought we _never_ get done with the kitchen." Wally said with a real tired voice.

"They were just try to do something nice for us, Wally." Cream pointed out. "Yeah! After all the pancakes were good!" Charmy said to them. "Well, being a parent is really difficult. I thought it would be fun, but boy! Was I wrong about it." Wally said as he placed his hand on his head an rubbed it. Meanwhile upstairs, Sonic, Manic, Shadow, Silver, and Timber were listening to their conversation on the stair case.

"Well, mom always said being a parent wasn't easy, but it was fun." Cream stated. "Yeah! But, she only raised _you_! Not 16. So, it's _NOT_ fun!" Wally disagree. "What are trying to get at, Wally?" Charmy asked. "I'm saying, their all giving us trouble and giving me a headache! I think it's about time we figure out how to turn them back to normal, cause, I don't know how much longer I can take this 'parenting' thing anymore." Wally responded.

Charmy and Cream gasp a little at this while the 5 boys gasp a little as well. "Wally! Why would you even think that?! We were having fun with them and they were enjoying it, too!" Cream exclaimed as she was on the verge of tears. The boys ran back to the room while the older kids were still talking.

"I'm sorry, guys. But, Sally kidnapped your mother and Eggman was helping her too yesterday! I just don't want anything to happen to them." Wally explained. Cream and Charmy looked at each other and thought about what Wally said to them. Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Sonic, Manic, Shadow, Silver and Timber explained to the other kids about the conversation in the living room.

"What? Bwut, dwidn't thwey wike thwe bweakfwast?" Amy asked in shock. Sonic nodded a little bit in response. The toddlers didn't know what to think of this. Then, the door opened up and Cream, Charmy, and Wally walked into the room. The toddlers didn't look at them as they walked to them. "Hey, kids!" Charmy exclaimed.

The toddlers were ignoring him. The older kids gave the younger ones a confused look. "What's the matter, kids? Did something happen?" Cream asked them and waited for an answer. Vanilla sat up and looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes and sniffed. "Wa'll dwon't w-wike wus anymwore!" Vanilla responded between a few sobs and rubbed her teary eyes.

Charmy, Cream and Wally's eyes widen in shock. "What? What on Mobius would make y'all think that we didn't like y'all anymore?!" Wally asked in shock. Sonic Manic, Shadow, Silver and Timber sat up and glared at him. "We heard woo sway thwat we we're gwiving woo a weadache and thwat we weren't gwiving wa'll twouble, Olly!" Sonic responded with an angry voice and on the verge to tears.

Wally gasp at Sonic's response and his eyes turned from shock to guilt. He rubbed the back of his head in guilt as he looked at the little ones who were glaring at him, mostly the boys and few of the girls or gave him teary or sad looks. "Look, guys. I'm really sorry about saying those things about y'all. I really didn't mean to hurt y'alls feelings about it. I was just... stressed out. I've never been a parent before and it's been kind of hard, especially since Sally and Eggman knows about all this. Can y'all ever forgive me?" Wally asked.

The toddlers looked at each other and were talking, but Scourge and Rosy crawled to Wally and they reach their arms up to the 9 year old fox and were making baby noises. Wally smiled a little and picked them both up and held them close to him. The toddlers stopped talking as they saw this and smiled. Wally placed the baby hedgehogs in their crib.

But as soon as he was done, he fell to the ground and looked at his stomach and saw the 16 toddlers right on top of him and layed his head on the ground and laughed, causing Cream, Charmy and the toddlers giggled at this. "I guess I'll take this as a 'yes'!" Wally responded with giggled fits. After 10 minutes, Wally finished singing them a lullaby and tucked Sonia and Amy in the bed.

He smiled at the sleeping toddlers and tip-toed out of the room and turned the light off and left the door wide opened as he walked to his room and saw Cream sleeping soundly in his bed. He smiled as he got in the bed and fell asleep while trying to figure out a way to turn them back or what fun they can still have with them.

* * *

Sorry if this took awhile. I'm trying to figure out new ideas for this story. Hope y'all enjoy it!


	16. Swimming Lesson

A few days later, Summer was ending, but it was really hot still. In the kitchen, Wally was using his twin tails to keep himself cool while Cream used a paper fan, and Charmy drank some ice water. "Ugh! How long must we endure this heat?" Charmy asked with a groan. "For about another 5 days, then it should get cooler when Fall hits, Charmy." Wally responded.

Cream got up and walked over to the living room and saw the 16 toddlers sitting in front of a medium sized fan, but it still wasn't enough for them as they were still sweating and panting. Cream walked back to the kitchen and grabbed 16 sippy cups that Wally bought for them a few days ago and 2 baby bottles for Scourge and Rosy and filled them with iced water and she walked back to the living room with the cups on a tray and handed them the cups and bottles and walked back to the kitchen.

"Boys! We got something about this or we'll all have a heat stroke." Cream said to them. Wally and Charmy nodded at Cream's concern about this. Then, they heard smaller footsteps and turned and saw Sonic with his empty sippy cup. "Olly, Chwarmy, Cweam! It wot and me thwirsty stwill! May me have mwore watwer, pwease?" Sonic asked politely as he held his cup out to them.

Cream smiled and nodded and walked over and grabbed his cup. "Since you said 'please', you may, Sonic" Cream responded as she filled his cup up with water place the lid back on and gave it back to the 2 year old, blue hedgehog. Wally saw this with an arch eyebrow. "Thankies, Cweam!" Sonic thanked Cream with a smile and drank some of his water as he went back to the living room.

"I think I have an idea, guys. We'll all go to the beach! We'll have a picnic, we'll go swimming, kids can build sandcastles. Things like that!" Wally suggested to them. The two 6 year olds smiled and nodded. "Yeah! Plus, no one's at the beach anyways! So, we don't have to worry about anyone seeing the younger kids!" Charmy pointed out to them.

Cream nodded as well. "But don't forget, we need small inner tubes, floaties and the toddlers need to wear swim diapers if they're going swimming." Cream pointed out to them. The boys nodded in agreement at this. "Then it's settled! Let's go to the Emerald Coast Beach!" Wally exclaimed with excitement."Yeah!" Charmy and Cream cheered.

* * *

At the beach, Wally finished putting Sunblock on his little cousin, Tails. "There! That should do it!" Wally exclaimed as he closed the lid on the Sunblock and put it away.10 minutes later, all of the toddlers and baby Scourge and Rosy were in the water, wearing their swim diapers, and either swimming in inner tubes or floaties. Well, almost ALL of the toddlers were in the water with Wally, Charmy and Cream.

Sonic was standing on the sand in his swimming diaper and floaties on and he was starring at his friends and saw how much fun they were having. Wally saw Sonic and waved at him. "Jump in, Sonic! The water's great and cool!" Wally exclaimed to him. Sonic looked at Wally and gulped as he walked to the water, but the water went up to the sand and touched Sonic's feet and caused him to yelp and jumped back.

He shook his head. "No, no, no! Me no gwo in watwer! It twoo scwary... And wet!" Sonic exclaimed in a nervous and scared voice. "Oh, Sonic. I forgot that he was afraid of water." Cream said as she looked at him. "Plus, I think he doesn't know how to swim." Charmy added. Wally looked at Sonic and swam up to the beach and walked to the blue hedgehog toddler.

"Sonic?" Wally asked to get the young hedgehog's attention. "Wes, Olly?" Sonic asked curiously as he looked at the blue fox with a nervous and scared look. "Are you scared of the water, because you can't swim?" Wally asked him curiously. Sonic looked at him and at the others, especially Amy and teared up and ran off crying. "Sonic wait!" Wally exclaimed as he saw the hedgehog run off towards the forest.

"Hahaha! Swonic wus!" Shadow and Manic laughed and pointed at Sonic's fleeing. Sonia and Rouge hit the back of their heads. "Wouch! Wat wurt, swis!" Manic yelled in pain and rubbed the back of his head. "Woo two stwop tweasing Swonic, den!" Sonia exclaimed with an annoyed voice. Tails and Amy saw this and looked at each other with concern looks.

Even Scourge and Rosy was worried about Sonic and his strange behavior while they saw all this in their floating, empty, baby pool. "Twails? Wis Swonic otay?" Vanilla asked as Vector, Espio and Mani, who had a bump on the back of his head from Sonia, pushed her, Tikal and Sonia in their inner tubes. Tails looked at the 2 year old rabbit and gave her a concern look.

"Me dwon't knwow, Vanillwa. Me wope swo." Tails responded to her as he looked at the forest his best friend and big brother figure ran into.

* * *

In the forest, Sonic was sitting against a palm tree and he had his face in his knees. He was crying softly, so none of his friends can hear him. Then, his ears perked to a rustling sound and he gasped as he looked and saw the bushes moving. He was getting frightened by it as he thought that it could be Eggman and his robot henchmen or worse, Sally and her crew.

Sonic closed his eyes tight and he cringed in fear as he braced himself and tears were running down his tan cheeks. Then, 2 shadowy figures walked to Sonic and they stopped in front of him. "Swonic? Woo... Otay?" A very familiar voice asked in worry. That voice made Sonic a little more at ease as he opened his eyes slowly and looked up.

There stood in front of him were his 2 best friends, Tails and Amy, who gave him concern looks. "What woo bwoth dwoing ere?" Sonic asked with a nervous voice. "Wooking fwor woo!" Amy responded with a worried look. "Why? Two cwall me wus and cwoward?" Sonic asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Amy shook her head in response. "No! We no cwall woo nwames wike Mwanic and Shwadow!" She responded.

"Amwy wight, Swonic!" Tails agreeded with her. "Woo nwo wus or cwoward!" Tails said to him. Sonic smiled at their words, but he still cried. "Swonic? Why woo stwill cwying?" Tails asked his big brother figure with a worried look. "Me afwaid of thwe watwer cause Me...Cwan't...Swim!" Sonic said while he was blushing in embarrassment.

"Bwut, woo wear fwoaties, Swonic." Amy reminded him. "Wes Amwy, bwut me cwan't swim stwill. Me nwo gwood wat wit wat wall. Me dwown." Sonic said as he lowered his ears in shame. "Oh, Swonic." Amy said as she saw her crush with a sad look as she sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him gently as tears were running down _her _face.

Tails gave him the same sad look like Amy did without the tears and he saw the floaties sitting next to Sonic. Then, an idea came to him as he picked the blue floaties up. "Ere, Swonic!" Tails said as he handed the floaties to Sonic. "Hmm?" Sonic asked as he looked at his little brother figure. "We wall, incwuding Olly, Chwarmy, and Cweam, cwan tweach woo how two swim!" Tails explained.

"Huh?" Sonic asked at this. "Wes! Dat will work! Twails, woo a geniwus!" Amy exclaimed happily. "What dwo sway, Swonic? Will woo twy?" Tails asked the blue hedgehog. Sonic gulped nervously as he grabbed the floaties and put them on his arms, but he gave them a determine smile. "Otay! Me dwo it!" Sonic said with a determine voice and smile. "Yay!" Tails and Amy cheered.

* * *

Back at the beach, the children were setting up lunch for them. "Olly, Chwarmy, Cweam!" A voice yelled to them. The 3 older kids looked and saw Sonic walking towards them with Amy on one side, holding his arm and Tails walking on his other side. Tails ran ahead and whispered something in his older cousin's ear about teaching Sonic how to swim.

Wally smiled and nodded and he looked at the blue hedgehog. "C-Cwan woo wall tweach me how two swim, pwease?" Sonic asked the group. Everyone, including Shadow and Manic smiled and nodded in response. 30 minutes after they ate, everyone except for Sonic was back in the water.

Sonic looked at the water and gulped as he walked slowly towards it. "That's it, Sonic! You're doing great!" Wally exclaimed as he and the others saw Sonic walking towards the water. He placed one foot in and shivered for a minute from feeling the wetness, but he placed his other foot in the water as well and he kept walking towards Wally till he started to float due to the floaties and he gasp as he didn't felt the ground anymore.

"Aaahhh! Olly! Chwarmy! Cweam! Amwy! Twails! Me cwan't fweel thwe gwound anwymore! Me scward, me scward! Welp!" Sonic exclaimed in shock as he kept kicking his feet and swam towards Wally, Cream and Charmy without knowing it. Then, Sonic stopped kicking as he felt Cream's hands on his gently. "Sonic, calm down. It's alright, you swam to us!" Cream exclaimed with excitement.

"Huh?" Sonic asked as tears formed in his eyes. "Wes! Woo swim, Swonic! Woo swim fwom swand two Cweam!" Amy exclaimed happily. Sonic looked back and saw the sandy beach and looked at Cream and everyone else. "Oh. Me gwuess me dwid, huh?" Sonic asked with a smile and everyone nodded with smiles. "Now, let's continue the swimming lessons, okay?" Cream asked Sonic as she rubbed her nose to Sonic's.

Sonic giggles as Cream rubbed her nose on his and he nodded. "Wes, pwease." Sonic responded. For the past 20 minutes, Wally, Charmy, Cream including Amy, Tails and the rest of the toddlers are teaching Sonic how to swim and he was enjoying every moment of it, even Rosy and Scourge were enjoying watching him. Then, after 5 minutes, Sonic was swimming on his own without anyone's help.

"Wookie, wookie! Me swimming! Me swimming!" Sonic exclaimed happily and excitedly as he swam after Amy and Tails and giggling. The 3 older kids were giggling as they saw the their toddler and baby size friends enjoying their day swimming. "Boy! He sure is having fun, isn't he?" Charmy asked Cream and Wally as they saw Sonic swimming away from Manic and Shadow and giggling.

"Yeah. He sure is, Charmy." Cream responded with a smile. Wally smiled at the blue hedgehog, but he made a confused look and Cream and Charmy noticed it. "What's wrong, Wally? Why are you making that look for?" Charmy asked him curiously. "Well, Sonic didn't like water, he even had trouble while ago." Wally responded with an explanation.

"So? What about it? He's enjoying it." Charmy asked again. "Well, when we find a way to turn them back to normal, will he be able to enjoy being in the water like he is now?" Wally asked them as he looked at them and back at the blue hedgehog, who was splashing Vanilla and Vector, who were splashing back at him.

"Oh. So, you think he's okay with it now, but once he's 15 again, he won't be?" Cream asked curiously as she figured out what he meant and Wally nodded in response. Then, he felt a breeze and looked up and saw dark clouds coming towards them. "Uh-oh! Looks like a storm is coming! We should pack everything up and get the toddlers run towards the house!" Wally explained to them and they nodded.

So, they packed up their stuff. "Sonic, kids! We need to head back to the mansion, now!" Wally shouted out to them. So, they obeyed and they swam back to the beach and grabbed their inflatables and followed the older kids, Sonia grabbed Rosy and Manic grabbed Scourge and they followed the others back to the Mansion.

* * *

At the mansion, it was raining outside. Inside the mansion, Wally was coming out of the shower as he was the last one to take one. He walked into the living room and saw that no one was in here and he realized that everyone was in bed already. He smiled as he walked into his room and saw Cream sleeping soundly. He joined her and fell asleep.

In the master bedroom with the toddlers, Scourge and Rosy, Tails was shivering in his sleep from the rainstorm and then, thunder roared in the dark sky and caused the young fox to jerked up and yelped in fear and he sweated in fear. Sonic woke up and saw Tails sitting up and he sat up as well. "Wat wong, Twails?" Sonic asked his kid brother figure with a worried look.

Tails sniffed as he rubbed his eye. "Me scward of thwunder, Swonic!" Tails responded as he cried. Amy woke up to Tails' crying and she sat up and looked at the fox on the other side of Sonic. "Wat gwoing on?" Amy asked as she rubbed her eye and yawned. "Jwust Twails scward of thwunder, Amwy." Sonic responded as he gently push Amy back down and covered her back up and gently rubbed her ear and that put her back to sleep real quickly.

He smiled at her and blushed a little, but his attention went back to Tails and gave him worried look, but then smiled. "It otay, Twails. It jwust thwunder and it will gwo away." Sonic reassure him as he rubbed his back slowly back and forth. Tails stopped crying and enjoyed the back rubbed. Then the brotherly moment ended as another thunder roared and a flash of lightning strike the sky.

That caused the young fox kit to jump and hid under the quilt and shivered in fear. Sonic looked at him for a minute, then he gently pull the quilt off of Tails and picked the young fox up and held him in a hug. "Shh. It otay, Twails. Dwon't bwe scward. Me mwake swure thwunder and wightwing no gwet woo." Sonic said to Tails in a soothing voice as he rubbed his back again.

"Me pwotwect woo, wittle bwothwer." Sonic said in a whisper voice. Tails stopped shivering and began to calm down as he felt Sonic rubbing his back again. "Woo pwomwis, Swonic?" Tails asked him. "Me pwomwis, Twails." Sonic responded as layed Tails down and placed his blue pacifier in his mouth and cover him up and scratched his ears gently and that made Tails fall asleep.

Sonic smiled as he layed down, but felt a pair of arms wrap around his back and they let go as he turned around and saw Amy with her eyes opened halfway and giving him a gentle smile. "Woo sweet, Swonic. How woo welp Twails cwalm dwown." Amy said to him. Sonic smiled as he pulled Amy close to him in a hug. "Wike woo and Twails welp me swim, Amwy." Sonic pointed out as he held her close to him.

Amy let out a cute yawn and snuggled Sonic and closed her eyes. "Me wuv woo, Swonic thwe Hedgewog." Amy said to him as she began to snore lightly. Sonic heard this and blushed a little bit, but he smiled and layed his on hers and closed his eyes. "Me wuv woo twoo, Amwy Wose." Sonic responded back and he fell asleep as well.

* * *

A/N: This idea came from one of my good friends, Spd243. I know it's Fall, but I wanted to do this. There's some brotherly bond with Tails and Sonic and a little bit of SonAmy. For the next chapter, I'm doing a Halloween chapter. Hope y'all enjoy. Don't forget to R&amp;R, Read and Review, but leave appropriate reviews.


	17. Halloween Mayhem

It was October 31st, and at the Mansion, the kids were getting ready for Halloween. Charmy went as Doctor Frankenstein, with his white lab coat and black gloves, Cream is dressed in a pink ballerina outfit with matching pink slippers, tutu and pink bows on her ears and Wally went as Sherlock Holmes with a blue coat instead of brown, with matching blue hat and a blue pipe with bubbles blowing out of it.

After they were ready, they were getting the younger kids their costumes on and Cream helped the girls get their costumes on along with Chip's help. He wanted to visit the Heroes, but was surprised that they were toddlers. But after Wally explained what happened, he decided to stay with them until they found a way to turn them all back to their normal selves.

"Wookie! Me a pwincess!" Amy said as she was wearing a pink princess outfit with matching princess tiara, princess shoes and a pink candy bag. "Me a witch!" Sonia exclaimed happily as she was wearing a violet color witch's costume with matching witch's hat and a broom and a candy bucket that's an exact shape of a cauldron. "Me collect cwandy wit bag!" Rouge said as she wore a black coat with a matching black hat and a robber's bag as her candy bag.

Blaze was wearing a black cat onesie with a tail and black cat ears and Chip was helping her by putting on a little bit of lack paint on her muzzle around her nose to make the whiskers. "There! You look great, Blaze!" Chip complimented as he cleaned his hands with a wet rag that Cream handed to him. "Oof!" He said as Blaze grabbed him and hugged him happily. "Thankies, Chippy!" Blaze said to him and he giggles as she and the other toddlers called him 'Chippy'. "Your welcome, Blaze!" Chip exclaimed as he hugged back.

"Arrg! Shwiver me twimbers, mwates! We conqwuer dis Hallwoween!" Marine exclaimed as she jumped out in Pirate Captain costume, she wore pirate's clothing, boots, a pirate's captain hat, and a wooden sword with her candy bag with a pirate's treasure chest on it. Cream giggled and felt her tutu being tugged.

She looked down and saw Tikal in her light blue fairy costume with beautiful fairy wings and a wand. "Aww, Tikal. What's the matter?" Cream asked the orange echidna as she bend down to her level. "Me wings nweed fwixing, pwease, Cweam?" Tikal said as she made her sad puppy look. Cream smiled and grabbed the sewing kit and a she sewed the wings back on the cloth of Tikal's costume. "There! All fix, Tikal! You look so cute in that outfit!" Cream exclaimed happily. Tikal smiled and hugged Cream with a big smile on her face. "Thankies, Cweam!" Tikal thanked her. Cream just giggled and hugged Tikal back. "Your welcome." She said.

"Aba!" Cream turned around and smiled as she saw Sonia holding Rosy, who was wearing a beautiful angel costume with small, white bird-like wings, a baby size white dress and a golden halo on top of her head while Amy put Rosy's white shoes on her feet. Then she smiled as she saw the boys coming out.

Sonic was wearing what supposed to be a werewolf costume, which is a fake werewolf nose strapped around his real one, and big furry, pointy ears. "Me wolf! Awoooooo!" Sonic exclaimed happily and did a howl sound, which made the girls giggle. "Swonic cwute!" Amy said with a giggle and caused Sonic to blush and little and giggled. "Thankies, Amwy." He said to her.

Shadow sneaked up behind Sonic. "Bwoo!" Shadow yelled and Sonic jumped in fear and landed on his feet in a fighting stance. "Gwotcha, Fwaker! Me vwampire! Me want two dwink woor blwood!" Shadow said with a fake vampire accent as he was wore a red vest with a white shirt underneath, black pants with matching black shoes, a red cape and plastic fangs.

"Wat wall tink? Pwetty cwool, wight?" Shadow asked as he Held his cape out. "It's cwool, bwut nwot was cwool as dis!" Silver said as he walked from behind Charmy wearing a fake alien saucer around his waist with overall like straps in his shoulders and an alien antennas on his head. "Me an aliwen! Bweep, bweep! Woo twake me twoo weader!" Silver said as he ran around the kids with his arms out. Blaze giggled at his enthusiasm and caused the white hedgehog to stop and blush deeply.

Then, there was groaning sound and the kids looked and saw Manic wrapped in bandages due to him being a mummy this year and doing the mummy walk. "Me a mwummwy!" He said and caused everyone to giggle. Then, 2 fake plastic kunais hit the wall but fell on the ground and not on the wall. The children gasp and saw Espio on the couch wearing a black and red ninja costume.

"Me a stwealthy ninjwa!" Espio exclaimed as he jumped off the couch and did a ninja landing, stood up, closed his eyes and bowed to the children, which they laughed and clapped for the young chameleon. Tails came flying, wearing a pumpkin costume with matching orange shoes and stem to match. "Why me pwumpkwin, Cweam?" Tails asked nervously as he blushed a little bit in embarrassment.

"That's the costume that we thought would be good for you, Tails. Besides, I think it's really cute!" Cream responded with a tint blush on her cheeks which Wally was the only one who saw it, but he smiled at the 2 friends. "Zwoom! Me swupermwan!" Knuckles exclaimed as he came running in his Superman costume. "Wat wall tink of me wizward?" Timber asked as he was wearing a blue wizard's costume with a matching pointy hat, a wand and a miniature cauldron as his candy bucket (same as Sonia).

"Way pwast cwool, Twimbwer!" Sonic responded with a thumb's up and that caused the young wolf pup to say his tail in excitement. "Alloween! Alloween!" The kids looked and saw Vector walking in his skeleton one-piece jacket with matching hood and he held Scourge, who wore a devil's costume with matching horns and a miniature red torch.

"Me skweleton and Scwourage a dwevil." Vector pointed out to the children. The kids smiled and Wally did a head count. "13, 14, 15, plus 2 babies... Wait! 15 toddlers?! Why is there 15?! Who's missing?!" Wally asked with a freaked out voice. The children looked around and heard Scourge clapping. "Willa, Willa!" Scourge said with a happy chant.

"Willa? Who's Willa?" Charmy asked as he flew next to Wally and Cream. "Hmm... Vanilla! Scourge is trying to say 'Vanilla'!" Wally responded as he looked around. "You're right, Wally! In fact, I haven't seen mother since I put her costume on." Cream said them as she looked around for her toddler mother. The other toddlers helped by looking around for Vanilla.

Vector used his 'detective skills' and thought about the places where Vanilla would be hiding. Then, he walked in the kitchen and saw nothing till he heard Scourge giggling and clapping. "Willa ere! Willa ere!" He chanted and pointed to something underneath the table. Vector gave him a confused look and walked towards the table and saw something sticking out from underneath the table cloth.

Vector saw it and got on his knees and grabbed it and he heard a squeal in shock and he recognized it right away and smiled.

* * *

In the living room, everyone was still looking for Vanilla. "Oh, where could my mother be, boys?" Cream asked in a worried voice. "Don't worry, Cream. We'll find her." Chip said as he landed on her head. "Me fwound Vanillwa!" The kids turned and saw Vector walking to them with Scourge in one arm and held Vanilla's hand with his other hand.

Vanilla had on a nurse costume. She had on a nurse's jacket, white slippers, a nurse's hat and her candy bag had first air kit over her shoulder while she held her stuffed bear, which was wearing a small size white jacket. She had a scared look on her face. "She undwerneath twable in kwitchwen." Vector explained to them and Cream noticed Vanilla's scared look. "Aww. Mother what's wrong?" Cream asked as she picked her up.

"Me scward, Cweam!" Vanilla exclaimed as she held Cream with tears almost forming in her eyes. "Mother. There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just people dressed in costumes." Cream explained. Vanilla looked up and sniffed a little. "Woo pwomise?" Vanilla asked and Cream smiled and kissed her forehead. "I promise." Cream and that made Vanilla calm down and she jumped down and held her toy bear.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go!" Charmy exclaimed. "Sure, we can also take this red wagon I found and cleaned!" Wally explained as he pulled the red wagon around. "Ooohhh." The toddlers exclaimed as they saw it. "Come on, let's go!" Charmy exclaimed as he opened the door. "Woohoo!" He said as he flew and caused everyone to laugh.

Vanilla, Tikal, Sonia and Amy, who picked Rosy up, and they got nto the wagon and Vector and Manic pulled the wagon out of the door and the rest of the toddlers and Wally and Cream followed them. They went from house to house and said 'trick-or-treat' and received tons of sweets and candy. "Kay, a few more houses, then we can head home and eat a few of our treats." Wally explained to them.

"Kay!" Everyone stated. "Surprisingly, no one knows about these toddlers are Sonic and the others." Chip said to them as he flew with them. They stopped at the next house and Wally knocked on the door. Then, the door opened and toddlers smiled. "Twick or Tweat!" The toddlers exclaimed happily as they held their candy bags and buckets and the elder couple smiled and handed each kid some candy and they smiled and thanked the couple and waved at them as they walked off.

"Ooh! Me gwot swuckwers! What wall gwet?" Sonic asked them. Vector, Espio, Shadow and Silver got gummies, Vanilla, Sonia and Tikal got gummies, Timber, Marine, and Rouge got chocolate bars, Tails got some chocolate chip mint cookies, Blaze, Manic and Espio got a few small packages of skittles, and Rosy and Scourge got a few packages of bite sizes Oreo cookies.

Wally, Charmy, Chip and Cream had some treats as well. "Whoa! Wookie! Pwetty mwoon!" Sonia pointed at the sky and the clouds and revealed a bright full moon in night sky. "Oh, cool!" Wally, Charmy and Chip exclaimed. "It's so beautiful." Cream added as she saw this. "Me wolf! Me howl! Wookie! *Clear his throat* Awoo-AH!" Sonic exclaimed as he held his head in pain.

"Awoo-ah? What kind of werewolf howl is that?" Charmy asked with a smirk. But, Wally and Cream noticed that Sonic was groaning in pain as he held his head still. "Sonic? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Cream asked as she walked to him, but stopped by Wally. "Wait! Something's wrong! Look!" Wally exclaimed as he pointed at Sonic's fur as they saw it turned darker, fluffier and caused his costume to rip, his gloves tore as his hands became a little bit bigger with claws at the tip of his fingers, his four canine teeth became sharper and his tail became a little longer and fluffier as well and he did a real and cute wolf howl as the transformation was completed.

"Oh, bwo! Woo weal wolf!" Manic exclaimed in shock as he pointed at him. "Hmm?" Sonic asked and he walked on his fours to a nearby rain puddle on the ground and he saw his reflection and gasped in shock and fright and ran and jumped in Cream's arms and hid his face in her chest and shook and whimper in fear. "Oh, dude! What happened to him?" Wally asked in confusion.

"He's a REAL werewolf! Cool!" Charmy exclaimed in excitement. "Actually, Charmy. Sonic's a were_hog_. But that's impossible! When me and Sonic were going against Dark Gaia, he lost his ability to turn into a werehog. I wonder how he can turn into one now?" Chip asked in confusion. "Hmm. Maybe it has something to do with the moon, Chip. After all, he didn't transform till the full moon appeared." Wally responded to Chip's question. "Onic wuppy!" Scourge said to him happily.

Sonic looked at Scourge and the others and started to cry a little as he hid his face in Cream's chest again. Cream smiled softly and petted his darker and fluffier head, till he calmed down. "Wow, Cream! You're great with these kids!" Wally said in amazement. Cream smiled at him as she put Sonic back down to the ground. "Thank you, Wally." Cream said with a smile.

The toddlers walked over to Sonic with worried looks. "Woo otay, bwo?" Sonia asked Sonic with a worried voice. "M-Me tink swo. Athwough, me fweel itchwy." Sonic responded as he got on his fours and used his left foot to scratch his left ear. "Eww! Swonic! Stwop dat! Dat's nwot wight fwor a hedgewog two dwo swuch a ting!" Sonia said in disgust.

"Me sowwy, Swonia! Bwut me itchwy!" Sonic said as he stopped scratching and got up and shook it off. Cream gave Sonic a curious look and walked over to him and scratched behind his ear. "Cweam? Wat woo dwo-! Ooooohhhhh!" Sonic said as his tongue stook out of his mouth and his right foot started going up and down really fast as Cream continue scratching.

"*Snickers* I don't believe it! Sonic is acting like a REAL puppy!" Charmy said with a snickered voice. "Yeah, a werehog puppy." Wally added in as they saw Cream giggling at Sonic's foot motor. When she stopped scratching, his foot automatically stops at the same time. Cream smiled as she saw him shook his fur as she stood up. "Sonic's really cute this way isn't he?" Cream asked the 3 boys and they nodded.

"Yep! He sure is. But, I wonder if he still have his powers?" Chip asked with curiosity. "Actually, the _real _question is, how long will Sonic's wereform last, Chip?" Wally asked the flying chihuahua. "Well, it usually ends when the morning sun rises, Wally." Chip responded to him. "Man! That means we have to wait till the sun comes up?! Geez!" Charmy whined, which Wally gave him a glare.

"Quit complaining, will ya? If we have to wait, we'll wait, Charmy! Besides, we still have a few more houses to go! Come on!" Wally said as he ran with the 2 kids and Chip following him. Since no one was in the wagon, Sonic jumped in and Vector pulled the handle and began chasing the older kids with the toddlers following.

After a few more houses, the group were walking home. But they didn't know where it was since it was dark and was getting foggy as well. "W-Wally? I hope you know where we are?" Cream asked with a scared look as she held his arm and Chip was shaking while he was on Wally's other shoulder and gulped. Charmy was getting scared as well and the toddlers were even more scared than all 4 of the kids.

"D-D-Dis wis gwetting scwarier bwy de mwinute!" Sonic said as he walked on his fours and his ears were lowered and tail tucked between his legs in fear and since was little bigger than the other toddlers, Amy was riding his back and looked around with _her_ ears lowered as well. "Swonic, me scward!" Amy exclaimed as she held on and she placed her chin on his head.

Sonic's ears went up a little as he heard Any say that and gently placed his tail on her back and rubbed it. "We bwe fwine, Amwy. Woo swee." Sonic said with a confident voice, even though he doubted himself, but he doesn't want to worry her. Then the group passed by a huge, scary mansion. "Whoa! That looks really cool! We should check it out!" Charmy exclaimed to the others.

"Uh, no! Haven't you see movies or cartoons with big, scary looking mansions?! Some nut job would be silly enough to go in and once they go in... Do you know what happens next?" Wally asked Charmy. Charmy, Chip, Cream, the toddlers and the 2 babies shook their heads. "No/Nwo." They all responded at once. "Well, once they go in, they never come back out... ALIVE!" Wally responded.

"Eep!" The girls squeal in fear. "Whoa. *Gulp*" The boys gulped at this. "Yep! That's why we shouldn't go in there! Come on! I don't think _our _mansion is far away from here." Wally said as he walked ahead with Chip, Charmy and Cream following. The toddlers walked about 5 feet till... "Pwst!" They all stopped and looked and saw Shadow standing in front of the staircase that leads to the 2 front doors of the big, scary mansion.

The toddlers looked at him for a minute and walked over to the black and red 'vampire' hedgehog. "Wat wup, Shwad?" Manic asked him in curiosity. "Me tink we gwo in mwanswion." Shadow responded in a whisper voice and an annoyed look for Manic calling him 'Shad'. That made the children gasp in shock.

"Nwo, Shwadwow! We nwo gwo in dere! Olly swaid swo, mwembwer?" Vanilla asked as she held her stuff bear closer to her chest. "Vanillwa's wight, Shwadow! We nwo gwo in dere!" Sonic agreed. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Wes, bwut me nwo afwaid of anyting!" Shadow said in a confident voice. The other children were still unsure about this and this made Shadow sigh in frustration.

"Fwine! Me gwo meswelf! Chwickens!" Shadow said and he ran up the staircase, which there wasn't much, and to the doors. "Shwadow! Wait fwor wus!" Sonic whispered to him and ran after him with the other toddlers following him out of shock and made it to the door. "Ha! Me knwew wall would cwome!" Shadow said with a smug look of triumph.

"Wat?! Nwo! We cwome two gwet woo, dwoo-dwoo wead!" Rouge said in an annoyed voice. "Hmph! Me nwo dwoo-dwoo wead, Wouge!" Shadow exclaimed unamused. Then he looked at the big doors and gulped a little and he hesitated as he reached his hand to the wooden doors. "Well, Shwadow? We waaaiting!" Sonic said in a teasing voice and caused the others to giggle.

"Ha, ha, vwery fwunny, Fwaker." Shadow said in a sarcastic voice. Shadow knocked on the door several times and backed up. For a few minutes, there was nothing and Sonic was getting bored. "Welp, nwo one wome, we gwo nwow!" Sonic said and the group turned around and was about to walk down the stair, till, both the doors opened really slowly, causing the toddlers to turn back around.

Shadow gave them a smug look. "Swee? Me wight!" Shadow said to them and Sonic rolled his eyes and he stood back up as Amy got off of him, and they walked to the doors with Shadow and the rest of the toddlers. "TWICK OR TWEAT!" They all said at once as they held their bags and cauldrons (Sonia and Timber) out to the person at the doors. But, no one passed out any candy .

"Wo! What gwives?! Where de cwandies?" Manic asked as he and the others put their hands down and give the doorx a confused look. Shadow and Sonic walked over to the doors and pushed them opened and revealed that no one was there and a dark room and the toddlers gasp at this in shock. "Uh... Hellwo?" Shadow asked and all could be heard was his echo.

"Mwaybwe dere cwandies in dere." Manic said to them and they all began to walk in with Knuckles pulling the wagon. But, the toddlers saw Vanilla standing outside of the doors with a scared look. "Wat wong, Vanillwa?" Blaze asked as they saw her. "Me nwo want two gwo in dere! Wit scwary and spwookwy." Vanilla responded with a shaking voice as she held her bag in one hand and her toy in the other.

Vector smiled and walked over to her and picked her up. "Nwo worries, Vanillwa. Me pwotwect woo!" Vector said to her. She smiled and nodded to him. "Thankies, Vwector." She said as he carried her in and put her back down. The children looked around and saw old pictures, stairs that lead to the top floor, candles, knight armors. "Whoa! Cwool!" Manic said in awe.

Sonia walked passed by some shelves and run a finger across it and saw that it was covered in dust and dirt and made a disgusted look. "Oh, gwoss! Dis pwace is weally dwustwy, and dwirty! When was de wast twime dwid dis pwace gwet cweaned?" She exclaimed not pleased about this. "Probwably fworever, swis!" Sonic responded as the children wander around.

Vanilla looked around and placed he hands on the walls as she was walking around. "Wit two dwark two swee!" Vanilla said as she continued walking with her hand still on the wall. Then, she accidentally pressed something on the wall. "Wuh-Oh! Gwuys, me pwessed someting!" Vanilla said with a panicked voice and ran to the others and held Vector's arm.

The kids stayed huddled together as they embraced for whatever is going to happen, but... noting happened. "Huh. Welp! We nwo worrwy, nwo. Noting happened, swo mwaybwe we shwould weave-!" Shadow stopped as they heard something from underneath their feet and gasp and the noise stop. The toddlers looked at each other with confused looks.

"Um... Stwill! Noting happWEEEEEND!" Sonic was cut off as a door opened from underneath and they all fell in. "KIDS!" Wally exclaimed as the 3 kids along with Chip, burst through the doors right before they fell and ran to the trap door, but it closed before they could get to them. "Dang it! The door's locked!" Wally exclaimed as he tried pulling on it.

"What are we going to do?" Cream asked as tears formed in her eyes. "Finding a way to get in! That's what!" Wally responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the toddlers were sliding on a giant slide and yelling and screaming as they slided down. After a minute or two, the toddlers and babies finally made it to the ground. "Nng! Aw, mwan! Me wead wurt!" Shadow groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head in pain. Then he heard some other groaning sounds and looked and saw the rest of the younger kids.

"Mwan, Shwadow! Thankies awot!" Sonic said to Shadow as he got on his fours and shook himself. "Me! Wat me dwo?!" Shadow asked in anger. "Woo wead wus in de scwary wouse! Dat wat!" Silver responded as he helped Blaze up. Shadow growled and shook his head in response. "Uh-Uh! Vanillwa's de wone dat pwess someting on de wall!" He said in defense.

Then Amy looked around and saw that everyone was here, except for, "Vanillwa? Wey, where Vanillwa gwo?" Amy asked as she noticed that Vanilla was the only one missing. "Shwe wit wus en we swided dwown." Sonia responded as she and the rest of the children looked around and saw that Vanilla was nowhere to be seen. "*Gasp* Vanillwa maybwe wost! We nweed two fwind er!" Vector exclaimed and the children nodded and began walking as Knuckles was pulling the wagon with all their Halloween candy in, including Vanilla's.

* * *

Somewhere else in the Mansion, Vanilla was laying down on the ground and began to open her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around and noticed that she was in another room. This room had 2 giant size windows with dark and torn curtains blowing a little bit due to the windows being open a little bit, old pictures, similar to the ones in the main room (the entrance).

Vanilla got up and held her toy bear close to her. "W-Which woom dwid we wand, Vwector?" Vanilla asked her old friend. But there was no response. "Vwector?" Vanilla asked again as she was still looking and still didn't get any response. Then she looked around and saw that none of the other children were with her at all.

She gasp and looked around again. "Gwuys? Where ware wall? Vwector? Swonic?... Amwy? Anybwody?" Vanilla called out, but no response at all. "Vwector dis wisn't fwunny at wall! Woo knwow me dwon't wike bweing awone!" Vanilla said out loud and still the house was silent. Vanilla began to whimper a little bit as she rubbed her head, but noticed that her nurse's hat as on her head.

"Wuh-Oh! Me hwat! Wit gwone! Jwust wike me fwiends." Vanilla said in a sad voice, but she continued to look around. While she was looking, there were several figures watching her from nearby. Vanilla saw that there was another door and ran to it and opened it up and reveal a giant hallway that leads to 2 different hallways. "Wookie, Tweddy. Maybwe we fwind fwiends in wone of diz wallways. Wet's gwo." Vanilla said to her toy and she went down one of the hallways.

The figures saw her walk off from the opened door. "She must be lost, you guys." One of the figures said. "Yeah! We better follow her and make sure she's safe before something bad happens!" One of the other ones said and the rest nodded and began to follow Vanilla down the hall. Vanilla was still walking down the hall and looking for the rest of the children, unaware that she was being followed.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway as she heard some noises coming from behind her and she gulped. She turned and saw 8 figures standing behind her and she began to backup a little bit with a scared look on her face as she raised one hand up in defense as she held her toy a little closer to her in her other hand.

But as she backed up, the figures kept coming _towards_ her. "P-Pwease! Me dwidn't dwo anyting." Vanilla said to them and the figure in the front lifted it's shadow hands/paws up. "Hey! Easy, kiddo! We're not going to-!" But Vanilla didn't listen as she ran off and the figures ran after her as they continued.

Vanilla ran for a good few minutes till she ran into another room, a smaller room what appears to be. She went behind the recliner and sat on the floor and sighed in relief. "Whew! Dat was cwose, Tweddy! We wost dose scwary tings!" Vanilla said to her bear. Then, she let out a big yawn. "Me sowwy, Tweddy. Me jwust twiered and me want sweep. Woo dwon't mwind me wusing woo as a pillwow, dwo woo?" Vanilla asked. The bear didn't respond, though for Vanilla's current age, not talking toys is usually a response and she smiled.

She looked to see if the figures were around and saw that they weren't and she climbed the chair, which wasn't covered in dust and put the bear on the arm rest and placed the bear's head on it and layed _her_ head on his belly and her body layed across the seat. She closed her eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it slowly as she slept.

The figures walked into room and walked over to the recliner where they saw Vanilla sleeping soundly and walked over to her quietly and slowly so they don't wake her up. The shadows of the figures loom over Vanilla as they saw her sleeping. "Wow! For a 2 year old mobian rabbit, she's fast on her two feet!" One of the figures said to the group. "Yes, but it was _our_ fault for scaring her." One of the other figures pointed out.

"Well, she can't stay here, at least not by herself. We should bring her back with us till we find her friends." The fourth figure said as he sniffed her. "Yes, yes! We'll do just that!" The first figure said as it gently pick Vanilla up and held her against it's chest. "Take the bear, too!" It said to the other figure.

"Oh, alright!" The figure said as a black jaw with a red nose gently clamp on the toy bear and the figures walked with Vanilla and her toy bear out of the living room and somewhere else in the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the toddlers were still looking for Vanilla. Sonic was sniffing the floor for any clues while walking on his hands and feet with the others following him. Since his werehog form is pretty similar to a werewolf's curse, he's got a really good sense of smell, good vision an really good hearing. "Gwot anyting, Swonic?" Amy asked in a worried voice.

Sonic kept sniffing till a very familiar scent hit his nose and he lifted his head and ran ahead. "Swonic! Wait fwor wus!" Tails exclaimed as they ran after him. They stopped as they saw Sonic sitting on his hands and legs with his tail wagging and a white hat in his mouth. "Wookie wat mwe fwoundwed!" Sonic exclaimed with a muffle due to the hat being in his mouth.

The kids ran and Tikal gasp as she grabbed the hat from Sonic's mouth, which was covered in a little bit of his drool, which she didn't mind much and gave the hat a good examining. "Wit Vanillwa's hat! Shwe mwust've dwopped wit en we swided dwown de swide!" Tikal explained to them. The children gasp at this discovery.

"Well, wat we dwo nwow, mwates?" Marine asked as she looked at them. "Me fwind er bwy smwelling de hat fwor er swcent and twacking er dwown!" Sonic explained to them and started sniffing the hat and then started smelling the air then the floor. "Ooh! Er swcent wiz dis way!" Sonic exclaimed and ran off. "Swooonwic! Wait fwor wus!" The kids said at the same time as they ran after the young werehog pup.

* * *

Somewhere else in the house, the mysterious figures took the sleeping Vanilla to another room, which was the living room and the figure that was holding her, placed Vanilla on the couch and placed a quilt over her an a pillow under her head gently. The other one gave her toy bear and she held it in her sleep, with her thumb in her mouth still, unaware of being in the same room as the figures.

"Hey! Can you turn the lamps on, Lucky, so our new guest can see us when she wakes up?" The main figure asked. The figure nodded and turned on all the lamps. A few minutes later, 10 more figures came into the room and greeted the 8 friends. "So, is she our prisoner?" One of the 10 figures asked. They shook their heads in response.

"No! Her and her little friends came in here and she accidentally set off the big trapped door from the entrance way, and slided down, she must've gotten separated from the others when they went by the split slided. So, we were watching her and followed her in the hallway, but we scared accidentally scared her and she ran to the small room that was not far from the living room and saw her sleeping on the recliner. So, we decided to bring her here." The main figure explained. "Oh." The rest of the figures said.

"Yeah. So, We'll be watching her till we find her friends." The second figure said. After 10 minutes, Vanilla was beginning wake up. She opened her eyes slowly. "Oh look, guys! She's waking up!" One of the figures exclaimed. Vanilla sat up and saw 5 different blurry colors at first, then after a few blinks, her vision began to clear up and revealed a Riolu, Eevee, Fennekin, Pikachu and Poochyena around her.

She gasped in fright as she saw them and brought her knees up and covered her eyes with her hands. "Whoa, whoa! Now, take it easy, kid! Like I said earlier, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to help you." The Riolu said in a comforting voice. Vanilla uncovered her eyes slowly and looked and saw the rest of the features coming in.

There was a Luxray, Chespin, Pancham, Noibat, Growlithe, Dedenne, Charmander, Chikorita, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Froakie and Vulpix. Then, there was a Mewtwo, but this one looked pretty young still and they all looked at the 2 year old rabbit. "W-Weally? Wall no wurt me?" Vanilla asked in a frightened voice still. They all nodded in response.

The Eevee jumped on the couch and walked to Vanilla. "Of course we won't, you silly rabbit! We just want to help you!" She responded to Vanilla. "Well, kid! I'm Louis the Riolu! Let me introduce you to my gang, here! That's Bella the Eevee, Flara the Fennekin, Sparky the Pikachu, Shane the Poochyena, Lucky the Luxray, Chester the Chespin, Pat the Pancham, Noibert the Noibat, Burst the Growlithe, Dennis the Dedenne, Flames the Charmander, Chika the Chikorita, Buddy the Bulbasaur, Squirt the Squirtle, Freddy the Froakie, Volt the Vulpix and finally, Mikey the kid Mewtwo!" Louis introduce his friends to Vanilla.

Vanilla uncovered her eyes fully and gave the 18 creatures a curious look. "Wat ware wall? Are wall... Pwokwémwon?" Vanilla asked curiously. They all nodded once again in response. "Yep! We sure are!" Chester responded proudly. "Don't mind him. He's always full of himself." Chika said to Vanilla in an unamused voice.

"Besides Chester being full of himself, what's _your_ name, kid?" Louis asked Vanilla curiously. "Me Vanillwa and dis Tweddy!" Vanilla responded as she pointed to herself and to her toy bear. "Vanilla, huh? That's a cute name and it really suits you!" Flara exclaimed happily to Vanilla's name. Vanilla just smiled back an realized that she has new friends.

Then, she looked around and let out a sad sighed. "Aw. What's wrong, Vanilla?" Bella asked curiously. "Well, me want me fwiends bwack, bwut me dwon't knwow where dey ware." Vanilla responded as she began to whimper. "Hey, you okay?" Louis as as he sweat drop nervously. "Whaaaahhhh! Me nwo wanna bwe awone! Whaahh!" Vanilla began crying which made the Pokémon friends jump in shock.

"H-Hey! There's no reason to cry, sweetie. Calm down... Please?" Bella asked with a gentle smile. "Aw, geez! Make her stop!" Chester complained as he held the side of his head with his paws as Vanilla continued to cry. Mikey looked at Vanilla and landed on the couch on his knees and pull the young rabbit into a hug.

Vanilla stopped crying as she felt Mikey's embrace. "Everything is going to be alright. No reason to cry, Vanilla." He said in a gentle voice. Vanilla smiled and sniffed as she hugged him back. "Thankies, Mwikey!" Vanilla said to him and the broke the embrace. Mikey smiled at her and nodded in response. "You're welcome, kid!" He responded to her.

"Well, since she stopped crying, maybe we should help her find her friends and get out of here before _HE_ finds out!" Chester suggested as he uncovered his ears. The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We should help her." Squirt agreed. Vanilla smiled widely and clapped her hands several times. "Yay! Yay!" She chanted several times.

"Great! Hop on my back and we'll find your friends, kid!" Louis said as turned his back to Vanilla and she happily jump on his back and held her bear as well. "Kay, let's go!" Lucky said as they all left the room and they ran to the library. Then, they heard, "AWOOOOOO!" Was heard from nearby and the Pokémon gasp in shock.

But for Vanilla, she gasp in excitement. "What was that? I've never heard that kind of Pokémon." Flames said in a frightened voice. "Dat's me fwiend Swonic! Swonic da hedgewog! Well, werewog." Vanilla explained to them. "Ohhh." The Pokémon said at the same time. Vanilla giggled and cuffed her hands over her mouth. "SWONIC!" She shouted and Louis' ears dropped from Vanilla's shouting.

"Whoop! Sowwy, Wouis." She apologized quickly. Then, the rest of the toddlers ran into the library and saw they smiled when they saw her. "Vanillwa!" They all exclaimed in happiness. Vanilla smiled as tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she hopped of Louis' back and ran to them and she jumped in Vector's arms. "Me swo wappy two swee wall!" Vanilla exclaimed happily as they were all talking to them.

The Pokémon just smiled as they saw this reunion. "Aww! That's so sweet." Bella said with a gentle smile. "Yuck! Too mushy for me to handle!" Chester complained as he stook his tongue out and did a gagging sound in disgust. Vanilla explained to them what happened and introduce her new friends to them, which they thanked them for looking after her. The Pokémon just smiled and nodded to them.

"Now that y'all are back together, you all should get out here before he comes." Mikey said to the mobian toddlers. "He? Who he-!" Sonic was cut off as a huge gust of wind blew from the window and closed the doors and the house began to rumble. "Wat gwoing won?!" Tikal asked as the toddlers huddled together. Lucky and Sparky's body/cheeks started sparking and they began to growl.

Flara gasp as she ran and hid behind Flames. "He's here." She said in a soft voice. Then, a swirling wind appeared in the middle of the room and the toddlers ran to their Pokémon friends and hid behind them. The wind stopped whirling and revealed an odd looking stone in the middle of the library. The toddlers looked at the stone and Knuckles let a small chuckle.

"Pfft! Dat's de ting we were swuppwose two wun away fwom?" Knuckles asked as he still giggled. Lucky snarled at Knuckles and made him stop laughing real quickly. "No! It's what's inside that Key Stone you're supposed to be afraid of, child!" Lucky responded with a rashy voice. Then the stone started to move and caused the toddlers to gasp and the Pokémon got into their fighting stances, except for Flara.

She hid behind Vanilla and gave the stone a nervous look. "Wait! Who bwe in dat Kwey Stwone, Luckwy-!" Tails was cut off as a spirited looking creature appeared from the Key Stone. "Ahhaha!" It let out an evil chuckle. " Aaahhhh! A gwhost!" The toddlers exclaimed in fear. "That's the ghost Pokémon we're trying to warn you kids about! Spirit the Spiritomb!" Bella explained to them.

"How dare you traitors let these mobians trespass on MY home?!" Spirit asked in rage. "Hey, they didn't mean to wander in here! They're only 2 with two babies, for Arceus' sake!" Louis responded with an angry growl. "Well, y'all know the rules for traitors, once they come in, they can NEVER get out!" Spirit roared and released a dark purple orb to them. "SHADOW BALL!" He yelled as the orb went to the toddlers.

"LOUIS!" Vanilla yelled in fright as she hugged Vector's arm. "No! AURA SPHERE!" Louis yelled and a blue orb formed in his paws and he launched it at the Shadow Ball and both moves collided and caused an explosion to happen. "HOW DARE YOU!" Spirit roared again at Louis' attack. "I dare very much, thank you!" Louis responded with an angry voice.

"We're never going to let you hurt these children, Spirit!" Bella exclaimed as she growled at the spirit Pokémon. "Well, you all are going to regret it!" Spirit exclaimed angrily. Sonic growled as he got on his hands and feet at the Spiritomb and charged at him and and caused the Pokémon to fly back and Sonic flipped and landed back on his fours.

"Nwo meanie wiz gwoing two wurt me fwiends! Awoooooo!" Sonic exclaimed and he howled in triumph. Spirit got back up and growled at the baby werehog. "Why you little pipsqueak! I'll show you not to make a fool out of Spirit the Spiritomb!" Spirit exclaimed and his mouth began to glow. "That's Hyperbeam! Sonic get out of there now! Quickly!" Buddy yelled for the young werehog.

Sonic was too scared to move as he saw what Spirit was doing. "HYPERBEAM!" Spirit yelled and his move went towards Sonic. "Nng!" Sonic said as he braced himself for the attack. "TWIN TAIL TORNADO!" A voice yelled and a power tornado got in front of move and the Hyperbeam attack went inside, spun around and went back to Spirit and knocked into the wall and back into his Key Stone, indicating that he was defeated.

Sonic opened his eyes and saw the stone and gasp and him, the other toddlers and the Pokémon looked and saw Wally with Charmy and Cream and Chip flying by them behind him. "OLLY! CHWARMY! CWEAM! CHIPPY!" The toddlers exclaimed happily and excitedly and ran to them hugged them. "Thankies fwor swavwing me, Olly! We mwiss wall!" Sonic said as he jumped into Wally's arms and gave him a lick on his cheek.

Wally shivered a little in disgust, but smile. "No problem, furball! But I warned y'all about coming in this house! I told y'all that this place was haunted!" Wally explained to them in an annoyed voice. The toddlers whimpered, but Wally sighed in relief that their friends were alright. "But I'm glad that y'all are safe and sound." Wally said to them with a smile.

* * *

Outside of the Mansion, The children and Chip were looking at the Pokémon with smiles. "We are deeply grateful for you all for protecting my mother and the rest of the kids, Louie." Cream said to the Riolu as she held Vanilla in her arms. "No problem! We were happy to help you all. But, once Spirit the Spiritomb wakes up, he'll try to get us. So, we can't go back in there." Lucky explained to them.

"Yes, but where will we go?" Bella asked him with a sad voice. "Hmm... Since y'all protected the children and help them out, and we do have a nice, decent mansion of our own... Why don't y'all come live with us?" Wally suggested to them. The toddlers cheered in excitement and kept saying 'yes' several times. The Pokémon giggled at the toddlers' enthusiasm and they nodded.

"Yes. We'll stay with y'all" Sparky said to them. The toddlers cheered once again and both the older children, Chip, and the Pokémon giggled. "*Yawns* Cweam me twired." Vanilla said as she rubbed her eye. "Wand me nweed chwangie, two." Sonia said to her as she pulled her tutu. Charmy giggled at this. "Kay! We need to head back home! Let's go!" He exclaimed as he flew off.

"Charmy! Wait up!" Chip exclaimed with a giggle and few after him with everyone else following. Wally just stood there with a smile on his face and Sonic staying beside him. "Let's go, Sonic." Wally said to him and they walked off. Then he backed up and saw the readers. "Hello, you young readers! Hope you all enjoy this story and Happy Halloween! Remember to be safe and if y'all see a scary looking mansion or big house, please don't go in it unless it's fake. Good Night, folks!" Wally explained and left.

Then Sonic appeared and smiled. "Awoooooo! Dwon't fworgwet two Wead wand Rewvwiew, pwease! Bwye bwye!" Sonic said and he followed Wally and the other children on his fours.

* * *

Right quick, I want to thank Spd243 for the costume ideas.


End file.
